Spawn
by Kirbilius Clausius
Summary: A warrior awakens with no memory of life or of the contract that forsook its soul. Can the monster's humanity last when every bond with mortality is snapped? Even those that can do anything cannot undo the impossible.
1. Then

1

The boy looked like he could only afford half a bottle of hair dye, only the top of his head was not the putrid blonde color. He dipped another french fry in his milkshake and actually ate the monstrosity. Then he blathered as if explaining some great truth of the world. But it was not the sheer stupidity, or the trumped up pride or even the oblivious relaxed attitude.

The boy handed one of the french fry and milk shake abominations to the girl sitting across from him. The bravest, kindest, accepting soul in the universe. And she ate it and smiled as if it was actually enjoyable to be in the fool's presence.

This is what made the hell spawn seethe. It receded into the shadows, hoping yet fearing.

2

She actually touched him. The hell spawn could barely stand it. The girl grabbed the fool's wrist and they hopped to the row in front of them.

By the time the entity could bear to watch again, the fool was eating popcorn that _she_ offered. She offered.

3

The fettered warrior faded yet raged. Angered and...and...

It would give her one more chance. One.

4

They were kissing. Anything she had ever held for the hell spawn must be gone. There was nothing left. If the spectre could not hold onto the nameless red head in the face of the blue suited fool, then there was nothing to hold onto.

And without a reason not to, it collapsed inward. No where to lair, only sulk. It fell into the shadows and tried its best to wish itself away.

5

On top of Middleton's most prominent synagogue at exactly midnight, a blue cape flapped. It was so long that it blended into the starless night despite the still of the air kept even the trees from whistling. In the midst of it was a blackened figure, bound to the star of David by the chains of hell itself.

"A hottie like that was bound to trade up to the artiste.", claimed the grotesque, fattened clown that bobbled next to the hell spawn. He giggled, shaking rolls of fat underneath an entirely too tight shirt.

"Who is she?", the first monster demanded.

"Wrong question.", the clown replied. "Hey. I gotta riddle for you. What's black and blue and unwanted all over? Give you three guesses and a mirror! HAHAHAHAHA!"

The blue cape and black tar of a body suit reached out for the clown and lifted him into the sky. More chains danced in the air menacingly as the first bit into the stone of the star. "I asked '**WHO IS SHE?**'!"

"Someone who doesn't give a rat's patootie about you, that's who.", the clown told him. "Someone who'll fall all over someone pretending to be blonde than an actual blonde. That'll croon over a criminal if a trendy horoscope told her instead of a life long companion. Who'll throw her best friend into every dangerous 'sitch' against all the hate the world can muster and then ditch him for a pretty boy that'll turn into a goo-boy if ya squeeze him hard enough. Hee hee hee.

"So why don't you just go to sleep, sunshine? The world doesn't want you. Hell, I can't stand to look at ya. But way more important, she's happy without you. And while she's happy, she can't care about you. Even if some one made her. So just sleep it off. Forget about a world that would like nothing better than to forget about you. I mean, I can make you punchline...because let's face it, I'm a clown! Are you gonna prance around so she and the world can make you one too?"

The hell spawn threw the denim clad clown to the roof...nearly through the roof. "Leave me!"

"Sure thing.", he replied. "Let me leave you to your beauty rest because believe you me-you need it."

The sauntered off, scratching his hulking form and chuckling.

The hell spawn's cape carried it back to the star it chained itself too. The wrappings offered the only comfort he had left. The entity had lost all hope, entered into eternal despair. "If the world wants to forget about...what's my name? Who am I? Even I can't remember my name? I mean, I get why Dr. Drakken always forgets, but myself? If I'm that forgettable, then I'll let it. She'll be better off never knowing what I became."

The cape acquiesced. The chains loosened from the star of David and wrapped around the hellspawn, guarding it just as the undying tar that stuck to its body did. The cape billowed out from the monster as it laid upon the roof of the synagogue. The cape pooled out across the roof and shrank wrapped the entity into the surface, to be hidden from all.

6

"I fear for the Monkey Master.", Master Sensei told Yori. "There seems be some inexplicable taint...some powerful evil that revolves around him."

His student nodded. "I know we must wait for him to come into his power on his own. There is no such way for mortal creatures like ourselves to train the messiah about his abilities. But if there is such a force threatening him before he manifests, he should be at least told about the weapons at his disposal."

The elder raised an eyebrow. "So you would bring him the Lotus Blade?"

Yori shuffled in her kneeling position. "No, my master. But what about bringing him here, to our school. We could speak openly with a minimum of risk. After all, is it not more dangerous to have him aware of Mystical Monkey Power but unaware of all that entails?"

"And how would you accomplish this?", Sensei continued. "Kidnapping the master?"

"I dare not.", the girl hastily conceded. "But he is from America, a country of immigrants. They pride themselves on cultural exchange to the point that they have exchange programs in their schools. We could trade a student to stand in his place. After bringing him here, we could tell him of his legacy and see for ourselves what evil surrounds him. Only then will we truly know what to do about it."

Sensei nodded. "I agree. Prepare to travel to America."

"May I recommend Hirotaka instead?", Yori asked. "He speaks English as well as I and is much more of an Anglophile."

"Very well. As long as you are not simply jockeying for the opportunity to throw yourself at the Monkey Master's feet."

Yori nearly scoffed. "I understand the prophecies state that he is a firework with the women. But I am certain he will need my discipline and honor more than my flesh. I am certain that I will not so much as kiss him during his stay at our school."

7

"Agent Du.", Dr. Director politely greeted. "What can I do for you?"

Global Justice' top agent presented a manilla folder with a collection of information that was too unorganized to be called a report.

"Middleton is known for being the epicenter of operations for Middleton Space Center, a highly funded government and military contractor with the additional security that entails. There are numerous universities that do very sensitive research, which operate their own law enforcement agencies as extensions of the state's sheriff's office. Along with all the reasonably expected forces, the town is internationally renowned for being the home town of Kimberly Anne Possible and base of Team Possible.

"Yet, numerous criminal events beyond the scope of the norm continue to be executed. Underground robot fight clubs, museum relic heists and improbable freakish attacks happen there in equal to nearly the rest of the world."

Dr. Director raised her eyebrows. "And?"

Will insisted. "There must be a reason that everything wrong with mankind seems to be drawn to Middleton as if their commanding officer summoned them. Some conspiracy or end game that we aren't perceiving. Team Possible, remarkable as they may be, are still amateurs. They would be entirely to reactive to conduct the thorough investigation it would take to connect a dynamic social network that does not seem to have any actual binding ties aside from Hench Co."

The leader of Global Justice let out a sigh. "So what you're telling me is that you have no new information and no actual criminal to apprehend."

The agent shifted on his feet. "Probably."

"Will...", she began. "You're given leave for a reason. And that's so you can relax enough to not burn out on assigned field work. Now if your relaxation is cooking up conspiracy theories by sorting through old files...well, crazier things have happened than a loose end being actually discovered. But I'm not reassigning assets to a non-existent priority."

Will saluted. "Ma'am."

"Dismissed."


	2. Right Now

1

"Wade, if you don't have a hit on the site, you get me a hit on the site!", Kim yelled at her hand held Kimmunicator. "That's what we had you for."

Kim pushed the off button as forcibly as she could. Her parents looked at each other in the breakfast nook and then stood.

"Dear, maybe I could make you some breakfast?", Mrs. Dr. Possible asked.

"No thanks, mom.", Kim told her. "A quick energy/protein shake and I'm off to my daily marathon."

"In your mission clothes?", Mr. Dr. Possible inquired.

"Never know when some sitch is going to happen, dad.", the girl replied.

"I'm a doctor, Kimberly Anne Possible.", the neurosurgeon stated in her most motherly tone. "You cannot perform on a mission if you've already run yourself ragged. It's medically impossible."

"Check my name!", Kim snapped. "Check yours. I can do anything. Anything!

"Except..."

"Oh, honey.", the mother drew her daughter into a comforting hug. "You can't/"

Kim pushed away. "Yes, I can. I have to, for his sake.

"Ron died because he believed in me helping people. And what do you want me to do? Just go about life like a normal teen? Like he didn't die for that ideal. He just wanted to have my back, mom! I won't let him down. I'll help anyone, anywhere haven't you heard? I'm all about saving your world. The best friend a girl could ever have died for that."

Kim was mad at herself for crying again. She needed to be the hero he believed her to be. The teen didn't save Ron, even though he followed her around the world, became a master of supernatural power and set history saving the world from alien invasion all for her. The least she could do is save the world for him.

"I'm tired of hearing out of you and out of his parents and out of Zita and Felix and out of Monique and out of everybody! I'm not wearing myself down and I'm not keeping myself from grieving! I accept that my only lover is dead.

"Yes, dad: lover. See, I'm being honest; with you and myself. I am not in denial! I'm just giving his memory the respect he deserves. So the next time you think I'm being 'overzealous' or 'impractical' you can just shove it."

Kim finished mixing a barely stomachable brew of caffeinated ginseng and whey and stretched her steps to the Possible home's back door.

She opened it to Yori, dressed only in a white kimono carrying a bouquet of lilies. "I am sorry for not arriving in time for the funeral, Possible-sama. Judaism's tradition of a rapid burial is...merely an excuse I could offer. But I won't, the fault is mine and I won't insult you.

"The world has lost enough, since the girl who could do anything let Master Stoppable die."

Kim's fist left her drink floating in mid-air. The resulting fight returned so much of the environment into the state it was after the Lowardian invasion, one of the fire fighters responding had a flashback.

The emergency crew offered condolences to the adult Possibles and assured them that Jim's and Tim's previous experiences allowed them to deal with the insurance paperwork. It was least they could do considering. You know. They made sure not to disturb the Asian girl holding Kim Possible on the floor as the teen bawled her eyes out.

Yori patted her back and let the tears soak into the outer robe of her kimono. She stayed quiet and made damnably certain that her breath and heart rate remained steady. The lilies were crushed of course.

"I love him so much!", Kim wailed. "I love him and he's gone. I'm so sorry I treated you like...after you came all this way...and I just..."

Then the teen perked as if a switch had been thrown. "You came all this way. You have something. Some mystical monkey thingy to bring him back. Oh, I'm so sorry I hit you. We'll get started right away. What do we have to get to bring him back?"

Yori's eyes hardened. "It will be my honor to mourn, not retrieve, Possible-sama. I have come here to attempt some closure on the wonderful experience that was knowing the Ultimate Monkey Master. I have no miracle with which to provide you hope."

"That's garbage, Yori!", Kim spat at her. The kneeling girls built a tension that threatened the budget of rescue services for years to come.

"You don't have a tear in your eye.", Kim continued. "Don't keep his resurrection secret from me. You know you can trust me."

"It is not a matter of trust, Possible-_sama_.", Yori replied. "I have practice discipline all my life. This is how Ron-kun knew me. I will not betray his memory by flitting about like a soap opera character just to convince you that I am not here to raise Ron-kun from the dead. I would _suggest_ that you accept this fact as even American government's deficit ridden budgets can ill afford a repetition of your last mistake."

Yori stood. "May I come by later? Or has our friendship been irrevocably harmed by my not bringing you the gift of hope you desired, Possible-sama?"

Kim remained on the floor. "Of course, Yori! I'm sorry. I'm a mess. You don't have to go."

She shook her head. "I would like to seek my own closure. I will meet with you again, soon."

Yori stoically walked out of the Possible household.

Kim remained on the floor. The teen punched the floor in frustration. Then a glare of suspicion was thrown against the door Yori had exited. The decision to trail Yori was inevitable.

2

The incense Yori brought with her filled Ron's tree house with aroma. The aroma helped her want to breathe long deep breaths instead of the soft sobbing that kept her away from Ron's funeral. Her heart rate maintained a calm pace as well. A lifetime of training to keep a level head while sneaking into enemy strongholds for the purpose of assassination was the only thing that let her clear her mind.

It took moments for her to be aware of Master Sensei making his presence felt. "Greetings Yori."

"Master Sensei.", was the curt reply to the vision of her mentor.

"I sense that you are still troubled."

"Of course I am still troub/", Yori bit off. She clenched her eyes and forced herself to breathe in and hold...and now release.

"Master Stoppable was more than just a respected messiah. Or at least to me.", Yori stated. "I apologize if this has impeded my abilities."

Master Sensei's apparition nodded. "Your connection with Master Stoppable is an asset for this task. The evil that has lingered in the background of his existence is more...insistent."

"I will find this evil, teacher.", Yori assured.

"And your plan to invite Possible-sama's investigation, how does that progress?", her elder asked.

"I am in Master Stoppable's sanctuary.", Yori began. "Possible followed me here, probably believing that I would not know the dot of pink in the sky of her flying car. Today, I will determine what I can sense here and at his school and his synagogue. She will be forced to accept my word that I am attempting to bring closure to my relationship with the Ultimate Monkey Master.

"We will keep Ron's love from being exposed to this...ethereal threat, should it even exist."


	3. More Recently Than Then

Nightmare-

Why would she laugh at him? The hell spawn was chained to brimstone and doused in fire. He begged uselessly on her behalf and she only mocked him.

Her green eyes could barely contained her tears of mirth at his suffering. Her wonderfully flippy, red hair bounced with her laughter. The upper lip that was somehow more pouty than the lower stretched in her smile. Her graceful arms clutching herself as she doubled over in her ungraceful guffaws. She hated him so much it was a joke that gave her endless joy.

And the chained monster could not understand why he cared. Why would he even have attachment to such a vicious person? Who could he be to plead forever for someone who shows no sign of doing anything but belittling him? Who could she be to inspire his placations? He never even had the respite of her dragging him around in the background of her own adventures.

Dragged around in the background of her adventures?

1

A mighty roar tore through the day. The hell spawn cry overpowered that roar belonging to a rocket from Middleton Space Center. Its blue cloak tore itself back into three dimensional space from the plane of the synagogue's roof. The entity's black sheath stretched its form out, clawing at the sky. Even the monster's constraining chains seemed to be set to let him loose at any moment.

"You...", the clown told him. "have the worst morning breath I have ever smelled. Then again, slumbering for a year or two can do that to Saran Wrapped corpse."

The cloak moved before the hell spawn could. Blue wrappings dragged the clown through the air to the monster's face.

"Who is she?", he demanded.

"We were just through this.", the clown lamented.

The cloak moved exclusively to the clown's neck and squeezed even more than the ill fitting denim he wore.

"Fine.", the bulbous fat clown choked. "Take a look for yourself."

The clown pointed and was rewarded with being dropped to the roof. The hell spawn's chains dragged him to the roof of the synagogue.

On the street below, a blonde teen on a beat up scooter putted along with a pink freaky thing wagging its tongue in the scooter's basket. Soon enough, a high powered motorcycle sped by. On its back was the mysterious tormentor. The red head waved as she passed, since the brawny hunk she held onto was driving the machine. The teen slumped on his much slower scooter.

"That is her best friend in the whole world for basically her entire life.", the clown told the cloaked warrior. "That's how she always treats him. In passing, on to some new beef cake. Man, I wish I was something other than a fat slob of a clown: then I could lay some pipe to her!"

The hell spawn glared down at the clown. For the first time, the ectoplasmic green seeped out of his eyes and dance in infernal flames. But only for a moment. The cloak grabbed the hell spawn in a hastily formed pocket and billowed off into the sky like a plastic grocery bag in a tornado.

"You're not gonna find anything!", the clown yelled at the rapidly retreating figure. "Nothing useful! Nothing you're gonna end up liking! And definitely not one damn thing to make her out to be somebody worth caring about!"

2

The hell spawn nestled in the thick branches of a tree. It was the only spot in the park that the entity could see everything yet not be seen.

The athletic red head and her picturesque male happily played on a see-saw. She rode the play ground structure, happily taking the force the male gave her.

Right across from them was the blonde. He had no one to share his see-saw with. He bounced, rapidly and unfulfillingly. He cried to himself - if he cared about who saw him, then he was not thinking about it.

The hell spawn sympathized with the teen. They felt the same tears in their heart over the girl. Their yearnings were the same, their regrets...as if they were the same person.

"You're not, you know.", the clown assured the monster.

The hell spawn scowled at the clown who was now perched in the same tree.

"Look, before you get all violent again...which you know you're no good at.", the clown pleaded. "I hoofed my fat ass all this way and shimmied up this tree just to bring you something. The least you could do is look at it."

The cloaked monster grunted to acquiesce.

The clown pulled out a wallet. "That kid is always losing his pants all over town. But he still keeps his wallet in his pants pocket. Dumb bastard. You know, he lost 99 million smackers that way one time? Any who, check out his I.D."

One of the chains snatched the wallet from the obese clown. The hell spawn pulled out a library card from Middleton High, home of the Mad Dog. "Ronald Jeremiah Stoppable.", it breathed.

"Well whadaya know, you've been catching your shut-eye on top of his synagogue the whole time. If you're really him back from the dead, you could find out just by going to their cemetery and digging him up, right?", the clown offered.

In his weakest voice yet, the hell spawn shook with realization. "I'm...dead?"

"Ooh.", the clown reacted. "Yeah, I forgot how much that stings the first time you hear it out loud. Well, I told you the world wanted to forget about you. I suppose it's my fault for showing you a bit of kindness for not telling you why. You're dead, worm food, bit the big one and I'm not talking about what's in my pants. You're no longer a part of the world. The whole world wants to move on without you.

"And what do you think that girl would do if you even approached her? Living tar skin, flapping cloak on a windless day, hell chains and all?"

That's when the clown started speaking in Kim Possible's voice. "Oh, my dead monster. I just want your chains to tear away my porcelain skin. Suffocate me with that sheet of unliving cloth. Cut me to the bone with the claws and serrations of your inky hide. I won't laugh at all at how pathetically you hold onto the idea that I'm somehow more important than everyone else who wishes you'd just go away!"

The hell spawn squeezed the library card to uselessness. "I'll show you. I'll go to that cemetery. I'll dig myself up. And then I'll have a solid clue on who I am and who she is and why it gnaws on me so!"

The entity ethereally bled away into the shadows. The clown glanced around and then sighed. "How am I going to get down from here?"

3

The hell spawn tore another coffin lid off its casket and sent it spinning in the air. The cemetery had plenty of places like this where make shift markers stood near actual headstones with the name Stoppable sculpted in them. "Where am I? I have to be here. I have to be/"

"Exactly *huff* who I said *huff* you ain't.", the clown said breathing heavily and dripping with sweat. "You're one ungrateful hell spawn.

"First, you make me chase your ass all over town. You see I'm fat. You see I'm in some tight jeans. You think it's easy running around after you. This Colorado mountain air isn't exactly oxygen rich."

"Secondly, the boy's still alive, dummy. How could you possibly be the raised corpse of someone who hasn't died yet? No wonder everyone you ever met called you a buffoon! I told you flat out and you ignore it: that I understand, who would accept the world of a sloppy shmoe like me? But you looking at a living, breathing boy and thinking 'Gee, he looks sad and I feel sad so maybe I'm him'...that...that...what am I gonna do with you?"

"And thirdly, all over some boy toy chasin' bitch. I mean, you see she only wants the hottie of the moment. The guy in the park wasn't even that art fag (who is nailing a blonder, thinner cheerleader B.T.W)."

The hell spawn had paused in its thrashings against the graves. As the words sank in, the clown plopped down on the edge of the grave the monster was in.

"Look pal, I'm just trying to keep you out of trouble.", the clown confided. "No one wants to hear that the whole world would rather they just went away. I mean, I know that's heavy and can break a man. But look what fightin' that fact's done for you. You only saw the girl be even more of a bitch by treating her BFF like puppy that's only good for kicking. You tore up all these nice people's graves over some of the stupidest guess work I've ever been privy to. And you keep beating up the only guy looking out for your best interests."

The hell spawn turned to the clown. The tar-like leather that grew over its face clenched as if to squeeze ectoplasmic tears from its hellfire eyes. "What else am I to do?"

The clown nodded in sympathy. "Look, I'll do you another favor, alright? You see how this chick needs her comeuppance. You get back to slumbering and hopefully they'll blame all this damage you did on some stupid teenagers (even if they can't find any stupider than you). You do that, and I will gar-aun-tee that you'll get the chance to rend that bitch limb from limb. Rip her head off and treat her like she deserves to be treated unlike that poor kid she drags around.

"Don't worry. Violator's got your back."

The hell spawn collapsed. Its blue cloak pushed away the ground and it hung limply, encased in the blackness like a murder victim found in a tar pit. The chains rebound it. Then the cloak raced into the sky and crashed back down into the synagogue in a somehow gentle yet spectacular splash.

Again, the hell spawn slumbered.

Nightmare-

The red head and Brick Flagg, star quarter back, rode the roller coaster together. Brick couldn't care less about what she said, since his muscular stature assured that she wouldn't make any claim of her virtue against him. And besides, her ridiculing the hell spawn that dragged behind her was so repetitive it was getting boring.


	4. Concerned Party

1

Kim clenched her fist as she shut off the upgrade coupe, the Possible brothers built.

Yori seemed to be absolutely true to her words: she had visited Ron's grave, Middleton High, his house...

The red head wished she could have used the audio sensors of her vehicle but trying to hear anything over the engine(s) noise of a flying car is not something someone should expect. The laser microphones only worked on buildings with glass windows. The lip reading software relied on line of sight, telescopic as it might be. Should she have tried the microwave camera to get line of sight when Yori was in Ron's tree house?

Damn, Ron's death has thrown her off her game. She screamed when a hand touched her shoulder.

Kim's fist stopped an inch in front of Will Du's nose. "How'd you get in here?", she demanded.

"You opened the garage door to let your car in.", he replied. "Besides, the house appears as if a super villain attacked you with anti-armor weaponry.

"I apologize for startling you, Ms. Possible. But you were simply standing here, staring of...thinking."

Kim lowered her arm. "What does Global Justice' _top agent_ want?"

Will nodded, unhesitantly moving on. "I'd like to talk with you."

"I gave GJ my debrief.", Kim spat. "Team Impossible probably gave you better info."

Will pursed his lips. "I'm looking into...another angle. I would like to ask...

"When was the last time you've eaten, Kimberly?"

Kim ran a hand through her hair. "I had an energy/protein shake this morning. No, wait. I made one but didn't actually drink it. Was it a lox bagel at the reception?"

The agent shook his head. "We're getting you fed. If there wasn't the possibility that this could be very important, I'd recommend bed rest. Even if it meant sedating you."

"Sure.", Kim replied. The girl held herself steady as she opened the driver's side door of the Sloth.

"I'll drive.", Will decided. He gestured to the floating Global Justice hoverjet in her front lawn.

2

Will helped Kim down from the hoverjet. Kim, annoyed, shooed him off. "We should have taken my car. Where are you going to land that thing?", she chided.

"Your brothers may be as hyper-genius as yourself, but they are still children.", Will reminded. "Unlike the brute force tactics of your Sloth's pulse rockets, a Global Justice is closer to a cargo blimp than a helicopter. It is very close to buoyant at this air pressure, and the onboard autopilot can keep the air ship stable using only power from its solar cells embedded in the dorsal armor running the guidance fans."

Kim narrowed her eyes and turned. "Come on.", she commanded.

Only when she was inside the building did she realize it was Bueno Nacho. Not even recognizing his favorite restaurant despite it being a building wearing a sombrero? Yeah, she was out of it. Alright, head in the game, Possible!

"I'll order.", Will told her.

Snapping out of it, Kim nodded. "Something that's a salad and not a calorie bomb, please and thank you."

The agent brought back a tray of food. "Ned (was it?) sends his condolences."

"Yeah, he's the manager after the whole Diablo incident reshuffled the company."

Will set down the tray and moved to take a seat across from her while making a note of Ned in the recording device of his watch.

"Wait!", the red head screamed.

Will froze.

"That's his seat.", she whispered.

The agent looked at the booth and then realized. Kim patted the bench next to her. Will thought that 'the grieving widow' should be more upset at him sitting beside her than with a table between them. But it was not worth paying mind to.

"Here.", he said while sliding into the seat beside her. The man opened her salad hand her the plastic fork. Kim glared but shrugged and accepted the fork.

Will brought out his GJ Mobile Database. "You may have known that my career has stalled over the past years. Mostly this is due to the investigation I'm going to brief you on.

"Middleton has been an epicenter of terrorist attacks, despite its lack of tactical viability and its excess of security. There is no reason for these attacks.

"And the attacks are bizarre at best: the snow man attack, the reverse engineered omnisaur..."

Kim squinted at the device' screen. Will moved to put his arm on the back of the bench around her to move closer and give her a better view.

Kim used a finger to gesture over the cases presented. "But all of these cases have been solved. The dragon was DNAmy. Summer Gale stole the weather machine and the Camp Wannaweep water."

"It is not the cases themselves that roused my curiousity to the detriment of my career.", Will confided. "It is the frequency. The nature and the number of these cases is absurd. If it was not for the excess of security, and dare I say-your team's presence, Middleton, Co would be akin to Mogadishu, Somalia."

"Well, Team Possible isn't around anymore is it!", Kim snapped. "Sorry. Heh. You're lucky you weren't the first person to come to my door this morning. I snapped a lot harder then."

Will changed tactics. "Alright. Let's focus on him then."

"What's Ron have to do with this?" Kim held an expression on her face that told Will he was on thin ice.

Will pressed on, flipping over to the latest case in his Mobile Database. "The coroner's report didn't make any sense. So an autopsy was done, in record time to respect Mr. Stoppable's faith. The autopsy report didn't make sense. Dr. Director is willing to chalk this up as a loose end since the mission was otherwise successful."

"But you think it ties into...whatever it is you think you've found.", Kim surmised.

"Can you talk about what happened, Kimberly?", the man asked.

"I'll try.", she acknowledged.


	5. Ron's Death

"It was supposed to be easy.", Kim told Will. "Simple. We get a ride from Mrs. Mahoney up the mountain. Me and Ron rendezvous with Team Impossible. We hit the lair with way too much for the energy signatures Dr. Director told us about. Worst case scenario was a stinkin' legacy, real-life cuddle-buddy. And we get back home in time for some five alarm ki...well.

"Everyone was panicked from the Lowardian Invasion. Survivability was the name of the game. Everybody was gonna play it safe."

Will nodded. "Team Impossible was repeatedly briefed on the unacceptability of human casualties in the wake of the crisis."

"That's just it!", Kim exclaimed. "Everything went exactly according to plan. I had Demond, Cranston and Burmin all hit the front: they had the equipment and experience to survive anything that was thrown at them. Simultaneously, me and Ron infiltrated in one of the cold exhaust shafts. Once we were in, we did what we always do. I went for the control center while Ron went to the reactors.

"Dr. Dementor threw every henchman he had at Team Impossible. They arrested every single one of them.

"The entire lair was on emergency back-ups by the time I got to Dementor. I walked him out, expecting to deliver him into the arms of Global Justice and myself into the arms of Ron.

"But he never showed. I thought he was just distracted by something with too many beeping lights or was trying to get his pants down from wherever they got stuck. After too many minutes, Rufus showed up squaking about being separated from Ron."

Will frowned. "Naked mole rats are renowned for their ability to survive the low oxygen environments of their tunnels, not their communicative abilities."

"And here I thought you were going to try to sell me on the impossible.", Kim accused.

Will shrugged sheepishly.

"We all raced to where Rufus led us. And he was still. Ron was just lying there, staring at nothing. Crash couldn't revive him. Your clean up crews couldn't revive him. An emergency airlift by GJ hoverjet and and my mom couldn't revive him. There wasn't a scratch on him and he was just gone!"

The agent nodded. "The coroner found the same thing. No sign of blunt force trauma, exposure to extreme temperature, harmful or even unknown chemicals or even a radiation signature. But there were symptoms. And its those symptoms that scare me the most."

Kim listened with rapt attention.

"Once, there was an experiment in the People's Republic of China just to see if it could be done. The government took a death row inmate, and unlike the States the condemned know that there is no hope in the People's Republic. Knowing he was going to die, he was strapped to a table. He was told that he was going to be executed by blood letting. He was shown a knife.

"Then a dull blade was dragged across his wrists outside of his line of sight. Tepid water was dripped on his arms so he could feel his blood leach away. And without an actual injury he was frightened to death."

"Mr. Stoppable showed an exaggeration of those symptoms. The blood vessels in his eyes were broken wide open as if he was drowned. His adrenal glands were collapsed as every drop of adrenaline was in his blood stream. His heart muscle showed tears as if the fight of his life was over in a millisecond."

Kim narrowed her eyes at Will. "I was there when Ron had the fight of his life. And nothing, nothing, in this world could kill him in a millisecond."

"Think about everything else that doesn't make sense.", Will advised. "Dr. Demens is a string theorist specializing in applied quantum mechanics while Dr. Hall is a bioengineer specializing in macroscopic designer organisms: everything about her lair is completely unsuitable to his work and he chose it anyway. The excessive security and proximity to Team Possible makes it a ridiculous choice of locale as well. There is no good reason to be here yet he seemed to be drawn here. Dr. Demens is many things but not stupid-this could not have been the work of his conscious mind without and outside influence."

Kim was feeling better with a bit of food in her. "And you think there is some link between the unknown force that murdered my Ron and your focal point?"

"I don't know.", Will told her. "But I'd like to find out one way or the other. And from the Ron Factor, odds are that you're throwing yourself into work that you believe will honor him instead. Work with me. Help me find out."

"You're a stiff.", Kim told him.

"So's your boyfriend.", Will replied coldly.

Kim slugged him out of the booth. "As I was saying: You're a stiff. And I'm used to having a goof at my side. But I don't have to like you to work with you...we proved that a long time ago. And if we find your boogey man, I have no reason not to do absolutely everything to it."


	6. Rest

Kim walked back to her home's garage as Will's hoverjet took off. She bumped bodily into the forcefield her brothers erected around the damaged house. She pulled out her Kimmunicator and used the app to dissipate and resurrect the shield.

Inside she was greeted by Yori holding a pet carrying case.

"How did you get in here with the forcefield?", Kim accused.

"I'm a ninja?", Yori offered.

"And why do you have Rufus?", Kim wondered.

"The Stoppable clan's heads had decided to put him to sleep now that they 'don't have a son that needs to be entertained', end quote.", Yori lamented.

"When were they going to tell anyone about this?", Kim demanded.

Yori sighed. "Ron-kun's parents stated that this was their way of telling you.

"May I specifically state that it is not my place to question Sensei's decision to place the Han with those...people."

Kim wanted to continue her objections but she drifted off again. The girl looked up. "What was I talking about again?"

Yori moved the pet carrier to her side and placed an arm around Kim. "You were saying that you were going back to bed."

"Are you sure?", Kim disbelieved. "That doesn't sound like me."

Yori offered her an innocent expression. "Would I lie to you, Possible-sama?"

She guided the red head up to the converted attic that served as her bedroom. Yori set the carrier on Kim's desk and released the door. Rufus slept on anyway.

The ninja turned back to Kim. The obvious sleeping clothes still hung on a hanger in the nearly obsessive-compulsively maintained closet. Her mission outfit lay folded in a hamper. The teen was dressed only in an oversized Middleton Mad Dogs football jersey.

Kim tugged at the bottom even though it fell to her knees. Sheepishly she admitted, "It smells like him."

Yori gathered Kim in her arms. She breathed deeply and agreed.

Yori guided them both to Kim's bed.

"He was so proud of this jersey.", Kim confided. "And it was so stupid anyway. He stole my battlesuit, even though it was so buggy that Wade dismantled it, to get on the team. And all it brought him was trouble. Dementor took control of the suit. Bonnie tried to sink her claws in him. And then when he won homecoming king, the fire department tried to treat him like actual royalty."

Kim told Yori stories of Ron, but more and more slowly as time dragged on. Eventually, Kim had stopped speaking and fell asleep in Yori's embrace.

Only then did Yori acknowledge the spy. She cautiously slipped from under the sleeping girl and quietly approached the trap door to Kim's room. Climbing down, she confronted Mrs. Dr. Possible.

"I apologize for the damage to your home.", Yori began.

The surgeon scoffed. "With the twins, we already have a no question's asked insurance policy. That's why the house is so small for a rocket scientist and a brain surgeon."

Yori glanced at her surroundings which were obviously enough space for every child to have their own room.

"Small for the U.S. anyway.", she continued.

Yori nodded.

"Any who, you got my daughter to sleep before I had to sedate her.", Anne continued. "If you can get Kimmie to eat something, feel free to wreck my car."

"I believe she had a salad at Bueno Nacho earlier.", Yori informed, have smelled Kim with _highly_ trained senses.

The woman held out her car keys. Yori smiled and warded them away with her hands, then hid her mouth.

Dr. Possible sighed. "I'm serious. Yori, is it? Yori, Kimmie isn't just sad or depressed at Ronald's passing. Her mind is reacting as if this was a childhood trauma. I'm actually concerned that the fact that Ronald is dead will turn into a repressed memory or even a schizophrenic replacement of Ron. Any comfort you can be to my daughter is something I will treasure."

Yori bowed. "It will be my honor to comfort Master Stoppable's widow."

That actually took the woman aback. "It really was like they were married. They even said the same thing so often they made a game out of it."

"I will stay with her.", Yori told her. "Please give her enough time for her body to repair what she's done to it these past few days."


	7. The Other Side

1

"It's not like this is the mathematical musical missives of the multiverse.", the English teacher scolded Bonnie. "It's your native mortal language. How hard is it to read a single one of Cantebury's tales?"

"But it's booo-ring.", the soon to be super-senior complained.

The teacher stood to her full impressive height. Her fire red hair blazed with unsubtle fury. She nearly lit the room with her mere presence more than the sunlight pouring through the windows. The woman shoved the oak teacher's desk out of her way and slammed her hands down on Bonnie's student desk. "Despite your attempts to make me take comfort in the final rewards that await you, as a teacher it is my job to teach you. If one of your other instructors had held to that, perhaps you would not be in summer school. And that's ex/"

"That's the bell!", Bonnie pointed out. "Buh-bye!" The girl shoved everything off her desk and into an large purse before speeding out of the class room.

2

"Thank God!", Bonnie told Tara. "I can not get to my boyfriend's helicopter fast enough."

Tara had greeted her with a smile but then frowned. "I don't know if I'm really in the mood, since Ron and all..."

Bonnie glared at her. "There hasn't been a time that I...I mean, we needed to escape to an exotic island more. That bitch just keeps grating me. It's like my fate to just be rubbed the wrong way by every redhead on the planet."

Tara admonished. "You're just kidding. There's no way a teacher could be that ba...who is that?

"She..she's wondrous!"

Bonnie scoffed. "Poetic much? And besides, I thought you were still dating a _boy_, Jason, right?"

"No!", Tara objected. "And I'm back with Josh now. But what I mean is...well, just look at her."

Bonnie turned and immediately rolled her eyes. "That's the English teacher: Ms. Angels."

The woman in question walked as fast as her careful business suit would allow. Then she spotted the look in Tara's eyes. She dropped her brief case and brought her hands behind her and then above her head. The teacher seemed to have assured herself and then awkwardly attempted to cover it as fixing her untamed mane.

Before the woman could, Tara was already stooping to retrieve her briefcase. "Here you are, Ms. Angels.", she said brightly.

The woman seemed to be as impressed with Tara as Tara was with her. "Why thank you, Tara Strong. Please, call me Angela."

"Oh, I couldn't.", Tara gasped.

"Glad you can't gotta run.", Bonnie told her after closing the distance.

Angela glared at her. "Just remember your pool side fun in your...hotter future, Ms. Rockwaller."

"Yes, whatever Ms. Angels.", Bonnie dismissed. "Come on, Tara."

Angela reached out to touch Tara on the arm, just to touch her. "Take care of yourself, alright?"

"I will, Ms. Angels.", Tara called out as Bonnie finally dragged her away.

The red head licked her lips and held a hungry stare after Tara. But once the girl was gone, she shook her head as if to clear it. Then the determined scowl came back.


	8. Together

1

Kim nestled into the arms that held her. She felt a bicep that was well defined wrapped around her. Her fingers had settled in the crevices formed by the strong back muscles of the body she had curled around. "Mmmm, Ron.", she told him. "I had the most horrible dream."

The red head settled into the soft breasts of her bed mate and...wait a minute!

"I am most sorry, Kim-chan.", Yori replied as she held her. "But Ron-kun's passing is no dream."

Kim was instantly wide eyed awake. She pulled herself away from the ninja who now wore a school girl's uniform. Then Kim's memory asserted itself. "Oh...Yori. I...um/"

"I understand.", Yori lied. "Perhaps a bath will help settle your mind. I will set about breakfast."

Yori slowly rose from the bed. "When you are done showering, I will bring it to you in your bath."

Kim stared after Yori. But Yori must only still be here because she cared...and for Ron too. So she chalked Yori not understanding American privacy expectations to cultural differences. After all, Yori also didn't seem to remember that Americans' washing was either a shower or a bath.

By the time Yori had returned Kim was clean from a shower and hidden under a froth of bubbles in the tub. Yori nearly offered a smile but then noticed that the only shower head was directly above the tub and there was no separate showering place. The Asian shrugged and shook her head.

Yori sat on Kim's computer chair she dragged into the bathroom and laid a breakfast tray across the tub. "I could not find any miso or saki, so I was forced to make an American-style breakfast."

Kim looked down on a very British egg in a hole with camomile tea. "Thanks."

Yori nodded then placed manicuring tools as well as shampoo and conditioner on the edge of the tub. She set herself to work having decided Kim's shower inadequate.

It took Kim a few minutes to breach the subject. "Yori.", she began carefully. "If someone was investigating Ron's death/"

"Would I reveal myself to them?", the dry girl surmised. "I would be able to help explain what you could not. But it would also potentially reveal the existance of Yamanouchi to the world? A place that has held its secrecy for more than an millenium?

"What do you expect my answer to be, Possible-sama?"

"What happened to 'Kim-chan' and holding me to make sure I slept?", Kim accused.

"What happened to respecting Master Stoppable's sacrifices?", Yori countered. "The hardest thing he ever did in his life was hide us from you and refused to until I released him of that promise. You would now throw a secret that important away-and all the people and world it serves-because you still refuse to accept my truth."

"What truth?", the red head demanded.

"That I am not here to bring him back.", Yori sulked.

She threw herself into filing Kim's nails to the point that she nearly hurt her.

"May I speak very candidly between very good friends...what is the phrase...'combat buddies'?", Yori whispered.

"Of course.", Kim replied confused.

"I resent you.", Yori let out. "I know I should not. I try so hard not to. But you have always walked over everything I have ever held dear."

"No I haven't/"

"Do you think the revelation of my home to the outside world is 'no big'? Have you ever truly respected the Mystical Monkey Power for what it truly was? Or Stoppable-san's role as its Ultimate Master?

"Or is it all mixed in with saving your neighbor's cat and thwarting the geek that dropped out of your father's college?"

Kim sighed. "Yori/"

"Please.", she insisted with clenched eyes. "I know you have always meant well. I can not name anyone in the world so ready to help anyone who asked or expected so little in return. You have been someone that Ron-kun could love.

"And so I try. I really do.

"Let me?"

Kim sunk into the bubbles until only her nose was above the water. She was tearing apart her living friends to get to her dead...and why not? Did Ron deserve any less? Would he do any less for her? She never did enough for Ron in life! Is it really so bad if she burst Yori's bubble about the great secret ninja academy? Any day now, it was going to be picked up on satellite anyway. And she knew about it. How many other adventurers, let alone government agents already knew about this so called secret? Would it really be so bad?

One look at the girl repairing the damage she had done to her nails since Ron's passing told her her answer. "Alright, Yori. I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to ask."

Yori continued her measured, practiced breathing. "In your place, I may have asked the same.

"Who was this investigator anyway?"

"You.", Kim replied. "Or at least, you always reminded me of him. Way to high strung about his secret organization. Top of every list. So dedicated to its missions that he had no other life and wore himself so far down he needed our help sometimes.

"He's got some leads too. Well, leads may be over selling it. More like ideas that might be worth looking into."

Yori gave Kim a weary look. "At least allow me to meditate on this."

"You rock, Yori.", Kim grinned.

The ninja narrowed her eyes. "But if I meet with him, it will be on my terms. And you may not like those terms."

2

Will Du woke up slowly. He tried to put together his recent memories. Ms. Possible had informed him that there was source that could actually shed some light on this strange case that had haunted him and his career for years. So Team Possible's chief invited him to her home. In her darkened living room, she told him that this source would be completely off the record and only on the assurances of security protocols. Will relied on his training to weigh the risks vs. the rewards of moving three years of work and no answers to a closed case. He had relinquished his watch, his GJ mobile database and...

And had awoken here. Here was pitch black. He was on a chair. And he was handcuffed. That was to be expected. What was unexpected was that they were handcuffed in front of him.

And between his body and the restraints was warm, fit female. That was a surprise.

Despite the darkness, there was no denying that it was a woman, perhaps a beautiful woman. She smelled of plum blossoms. Pressed against him like she was, Du could tell she put more into maintaining her perfect body that even he did his. She clung to him like a snug blanket, but weighed no more than a comforting assuring presence. The agent had no where else for his hands to go, so his fingers glided down her back. The tight velvet was more than mere skin could hoped to be.

"You are awake.", a false, fairy of voice breathed in his ear. "That is...nice. And fun."

The woman held him close. "You like fun, do you not?" It was more than a question, more than a statement...more like a dare.

It was shame really. The only stick in the mud that this wouldn't leave drooling was in the chair. "Ms. Possible informed me that I was meeting a source."

The woman rubbed against him. "A source for what?", she asked against his lips. He could tell her head was on other side of his face by the warmth of her breath, the brush of her hair.

"Drugs? Arms? Thrills? I am really good with the thrills a man like you requires."

Will swallowed. "The source would know."

"When you tell me, perhaps I can help.", she told him. "And when you do not..."

A sharp nailed scraped over his neck.

Will rolled his head back. When he tried to cool himself down with a deep breath, the vixen heated him back up with her breath on his neck.

The agent pulled the woman to him and nuzzled his face against hers. Her could feel her delicate features if not paint a picture in his mind. The velvet that held her hair hid nothing of the sheen of that hair. In fact, it hid nothing.

"You want to know what I...came...for?", Will breathed into her.

"Yes.", she breathed back.

"Then you should hid your lock picks better.", Global Justice' top agent informed.

That's when Will head butted his captor. That allowed him to reach that head band with his teeth when he ground against this woman. He pulled the twin pins from the head band and spit over the woman's back, catching them after a bounce on what he was trying hard to clear from his mind. A sharp click told him of his success.

A sharp pain in his sides told him of the trouble he was in, as the blows from the chops of this woman could prove fatal. He pushed her away and she was suddenly nothing. Only for the darkness, Will heard the whistle of feet through the air. When he threw his arms in front of his head it proved useless: he felt himself tumbling as if the woman had somersaulted in mid air to kick the chair he was on over his head. He fell upside down, head first into/

3

*snap*

Will blinked. He had a cup of coffee in his lap. He was in uniform. He was on Ms. Possible's couch. She was snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Will you please stop that?", he asked in annoyance. "Thank you."

"Sorry.", she apologized. "You drifted off for a bit."

The agent frowned. He gazed past Kim in her darkened living room. Behind her was a figure. When he breathed deeply, he could smell past Kim and the scent of sakura cherry blossoms wafted from the nigh shadow. Her clothing from her tabi to her balaclava melded into the shadows. Only her beautiful eyes stood out.

"You're the source?", he asked suspiciously.

The figure nodded.

"You're Japanese.", he stated.

The figure's eyes narrowed.

"You're female.", he continued.

The figure shook her head.

Du pressed on. "You're five foot eight inches...1.72-repeating meters in height. And from what I felt, 35 C/"

The figure stood and was moments from vanishing forever.

"Wait.", Will called out with his hand out. "I understand. Your organization doesn't want you working with unauthorized outsiders. But you came anyway, because as important as you thought it was, if someone like me is involved it must be even more important. In fact, what you suspect might be right. And, as much as I dislike admitting it, if Ms. Possible has vouched for me then I can be trusted for silence until circumstances force your hand.

"You did what you had to to ensure that. It was all for nothing if you leave now."

The figure sat back down. Yori removed her hood. "There are very few men in the world that could attempt escape with both fear and lust vying for his attention. Who are you?"

"You know...", will began. "Born into a secret society, trained from birth, yadda yadda/"

"Alright, I'm tired of this.", Kim told them both. "You trust him because if you didn't you wouldn't have pulled your mask off. And you trust her because you haven't zapped me trying to zap her."

"You put my watch back on backwards.", Will informed, then readjusted said watch.

"Whatever!", Kim continued. "Look. This is Will Du, the top agent of Global Justice."

"GJ exists?", Yori asked, astounded. "I've been accused of being an agent of the organization by certain targets, but I always thought it was just a rumor that the U.N. Peacekeeping Forces spread to keep the people that they could not apprehend wary."

"And this is Yori a student of the Yamanouchi School.", Kim continued.

Yori offered a demure smile. "Graduate actually. 5th degree black belt and dan of Tai Sheng Pek Kwar."

Will scoffed. "Yamanouchi was destroyed in by the so-called embarrasment ninja in the Onin War of 1467."

"How embarrassing for them should they ever realize how much more adept we are at our skills. And the lengths we will go to to ensure that secret.", Yori warned.

"So you see how important it is to bring you to together.", Kim interjected. "I can do anything, but it will go a lot faster than a three year investigation that has gone no where and hoofing it through town as if no one can see if you two drop the cloak and dagger and just work with me on this."


	9. Really?

1

"So what are you really up to, Yori?", Kim asked. "And don't tell me closure or taking care of me."

Yori frowned just as slightly and demurely as her smile. "An evil has always perculated around Master Stoppable, or at least for the past few years. It is why we invited him to our campus before he _became_. We struggled to determine what it was. For a time, we believed it was Lord Fiske as he was exposed to the marker and had a penchant for talismans and other constructs. Then the Yono imprisoned him and the aura continued. That was what motivated Master Sensei to warn Master Stoppable. But then there were the Lowardians. Not exactly supernatural evil but a menace to the world none the less. But we continued to sense this ominousness. All the way until his passing.

"It is still here, somewhere in Middleton. But without Master Stoppable as a center there's no way for us to focus on it anymore."

"That fits my evidence.", Will contributed. "If I could describe it absolutely any other way, I would. But that's just it. It's like a whirlpool of evil descended on this town around a few months before the Ron Factor studies. Super villains that are documented and evidenced geniuses flock here no matter how inane. Occurances that defy description continue to plague this community.

"But you said you had to use Mr. Stoppable for a focus. Why would you have to do that?"

"Master, not mister.", Yori corrected. "He was the Ultimate Master of Mystical Monkey Power."

"No he was not.", Will insisted. "The Ron Factor investigated every possible facet of Ronald Stoppable with every conceivable scientific test and found no such 'power'."

"Conceivable?", Yori repeated. "That the world is limited to what you can conceive. Has he always been this arrogant, Possible-san?"

"You have no idea.", the other girl agreed.

Will sighed. "So what exactly is MMP?"

"No one has ever known.", Yori replied. "It took many men many years to learn how to identify its masters.

"And your evidence points to one legend of a master. The first was Master Umbuto who honed his control in the jungle continent. And nearly as soon as he did, Master Umbuto was faced with an opponent that seemed manifested to test him.

"A full season was spent clearing the land of the criminals and horrors that permeated it. The creature left a wake of evil that 'stank of a thousand twisted chambers into the earth'. Every villain that was defeated along the way to finding the monster could not offer a reason why they had moved into the area, only that they had been 'called' to 'serve'. The beast's passing had whispered a siren's call to anything that was damned and walking.

"When Master Umbuto found the phantasm the legend becomes more allegorical. It is said that the single fight lasted for one hundred and eight moons. The creature wore a 'sea of blood that lived on its own without wind' and 'snakes of ore'. Its skin was 'liquid onyx' and 'deadlier than the teeth of the fiercest lion'. And that is only when the 'shadow of mystery' and 'rumors of hate' existed at all. His Tai Sheng Pek Kwar was proven against 'the skill of the greatest killer the dead have ever had the grace to serve'. When it was angered it sprayed emerald flames. When it bled, 'glowing poisons ruined life unto the depths of diamonds'."

Yori shrugged. "The actual epic is one hundred and eight one hundred and eights of repeating haiku. It ends with the Jungle having been roasted, rotted and crushed to become what his now known as the Sahara Desert. The battle had starved and slaughtered the indigenous population to the point where they felt that there was nothing left to lose. The people Master Umbuto had sought to protect attacked him. Rather than turn on them, he fled to the farthest land he knew. A student of his teachings transcribed the epic after founding our school."

Both Kim and Will had raised eyebrows and questioning glares directed at Yori.

Kim tried. "Are you saying that you suspect this monster has returned? And has just hung out in Middleton for years? And murdered Ron...because its evil?"

"Ms. Possible, legends aside you can't be entertaining this.", Will scoffed.

"Monkey Fist nearly turned me into a monkey. The Yono, Jackie the Jackal, and don't get me started about overdue library books!", Kim admonished. "Plus...I saw what Ron could do. It...there was no cause for that storm of power."

"There is a British saying.", Yori explained. "I believe it was Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, through the lips of Sherlock Holmes, who said 'If one eliminates the impossible then whatever remains-no matter how improbable-must be the truth'. Our evidence is that there has been a localized wave of tangible evil that has managed to bring the corrupt to serve its master. Something managed to best Master Stoppable. I cannot think of even a reference to anything that powerful besides a ヘルスポーン. Sorry, a 'Whelp of Hell', I think is the translation. Or perhaps 'Cub of Hades'?"

Kim shook her head. "That's it. I'm bringing Wade in on this.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you two off screen."

The red head walked to a corner of her living room so that the conversation could be heard without instantly placing Will and Yori in frame of the Kimmunicator's camera. "Wade, I need a secure channel and you to shut off the sensors of the Kimmunicator."

"Okay...", Wade answered cautiously. "You better not follow this with a ransom demand or else I'm going to be mad enough to go real world.

"You've been through enough lately."

Kim nearly smiled.

"Alright, got the sensors down.", Wade notified. "What's up?"

"Can you find me anything you can on a 'Whelp of Hell'?", Kim asked. "The translation is from Japanese."

"You want concrete information about a demon from Japanese mythology.", Wade reminded. "That'll take...got something.

"A book has been shipped from La Universidad de Ciudad de Mexico to the Museo Nacional de Antropologia. It's title translates as 'My Damnation as Spawn of Hell'. It's written by a conquistador, Cogliostro de Castille-Leon. Summarizing the novel and..."

"Alright. It's early fiction and is written from the perspective of the author as if a diary. Cogliosto claims he was killed in Spain's unification war under King Ferdinand, by Morgan le Faye because he was Merlin and a few more graphic fights. The running theme is that he can't exactly remember because his memory was taken from him but whatever the cause, he was in deep with secret military issues of the time as an uniquely skilled...murderer."

Wade stared at Kim through the screen. "Are you sure you need to be hearing this, Kim? It's only been/"

"Yes.", Kim answered. "I'd tell you more, but I trust you. Others might not."

"Is that why you had me turn off the sensors in the Kimmunicator?", Wade continued.

Kim stared hard at the ninja and the semi-secret agent. "Don't ask, please and thank you. Just go on with this book you found."

Wade pursed his lips, then continued. "The author goes on to describe his descent into hell. He was confronted by a 'king of the damned' but it doesn't seem to be Satan or Lucifer or even the Devil. He describes a great court with vassals and even a jester. The demon king gave him an offer, eternal damnation for the sins he committed or become the leader of his armies. His purpose would be to turn the world into such a horrible place that evil would reign supreme. This in turn would kill enough souls to tip the balance between hell and heaven. This would allow Armaggedon to happen only with the Host-the angels that became demons when they helped Lucifer demand worship from God-winning. He demanded to return to his family in exchange.

"Cogliostro is given a Scarlet Shroud. It moves at his will but instinctualy covers him. The cape wraps up enemies, treasures, victims, etc. It guards him as a shield and moves to interfere with any attack. It can cloak him in darkness to the point that he can fall in and out of any shadow, cloak him in invisibility and wrap him in any disguise he commanded.

"Cogliostro is chained with the same chains that bind the damned souls of hell in their eternal slavery and torment. Jeez. *ahem* They act as attack dogs that he is leashed to. They destroy his enemies but bind him to a path of violence.

"He is then given his true armor. It's like a pet slimy ink that can turn into...well, anything as long as it's military. Blades, coffins, tentacles that lace in the chains... And it heals his injuries.

"And since he was once touched by the flames of hell, it's impossible for him to cool to an earthly temperature. Sometimes he wields a green flame, like an iodine fire, as a magical attack. Sometimes he simply places his hands on a person and burns into their mind.

"But his greatest ability is at the cost of the other damned. The energy of their souls is given for him to wield. He has a limited omnipotence that costs its weight in the existence of the condemned. If he uses that up, then he falls back into hell for his own damnation."

Wade rubbed his face. "Kim, this doesn't make any sense. The character is way too powerful for any work of literature's protaganist. The only value the museum is expecting is the insight into the mind of someone living in the Age of Exploration."

"Age of Conquest.", Kim said while gesturing to someone off screen. "Just go on, Wade."

The boy took a deep breath and a sip of his ever present soda.

"Cogliostro comes back to earth in his family's native village. But for the first fortnight, he doesn't remember anything. The village attacks him as a monster and he burns it down and rap...hurts everyone, including children and the elderly, to death. After he forgets this but remembers who he was he is told that a man with darkness for skin committed the act. Not realizing it was himself, Cogliostro is filled with a rage against every person on the planet with non-white skin.

"Then he is given his first mission by a demon that acts like his handler in the story. He is told to kill the political enemies of and guide the more corrupt of mariners to King Ferdinand of Spain. You see, Queen Isabella believed she made a pact with God for King Ferdinand to unite Spain in exchange for using the kingdom's resources for converting what she called heathens to Christians. That's why the Italion Christopher Columbus couldn't find financial backing anywhere in Europe but was granted three ships by Spain: they were to find a route to new converts. Cogliostro's missions get people like Cortez in the exploration business in order...oh, god. In order to to bring looting and warfare to first contact with the peoples of the New World. The goal was to have victimizers be the first to get to the Indians (the people that Columbus described as 'un gente de Dios' or 'a people of God') so that they could be stolen from. The returning treasure and conquered territory would give the kings of Europe a reason to accept hurting non-white skinned people.

"The book goes on like this. If you accept it at face value, Cogliostro blames himself for inventing modern racism. I mean, throughout history, people have always found a reason to dislike people who were different. It's an evolutionary defense mechanism: humans primary tool of survival are things we learn, and if that education becomes too unmanageable to learn from excess outside influence people without modern technology lost their communities. But the author describes himself as the monster that diseased native Americans with small pox laced blankets, adultered the first evolutionary discoveries with the desire to place white people on top of others as 'perfect' and 'holy', fueling Crusades... He demands that the reader believe he's responsible for everything from African slavery to colonization to even Nazism and the foundations of the War on Terror.

"It ends with him realizing that his missions aren't worth avoiding hell for. So he surrenders his Scarlet Shroud to an angel. The book stops there."

And this is when Wade became truly frightened. "The museum says that the writing doesn't stop there, the book does. It was eaten away by something that must have been a flammable acid, much like the blood of the Hell Spawn, but they can't confirm what it was."

Wade hunched over his keyboard typing furiously. "According to my calculations, the splatter pattern matches that of a full grown man at the height people were during the Renaissance having been decapitated by a flaming sword.

"Kim, are you after something like this for real? This would be way too dangerous. It doesn't sound like something like Gil or Diablo robots. You need to at least pass it on to someone better able to handle it, like Yamonouchi or Global Justice."

Kim cut off his concerns. "You rock Wade!", she said with too much false cheer.

Yori gazed questioningly at the Du. "I concede that there are too many matches between your ancient poem and this newly discovered book to be coincidence. And I will give you that the separation of your culture and it prior to the time of writing means that the two could have been based on each other, or the work of a single organization."

"A single earthly organization.", Yori lamented. "If Yomi...er, Hell itself is where these ghosts come from, then the 'inspiration' for these legends is obvious."

"I can't go back to Dr. Director with this.", the agent informed. "She barely tolerated me following up on this case during my own leave. There's no way she'll authorize was these stories claim is needed on the basis of myth and circumstantial evidence. Even having lost Mr. Stoppable."

"Then we find it.", Kim commanded. "And when we do, we send it back to hell."

"Are you certain that we can?", Will asked.

"Ron always believed I could do anything.", Kim replied. "I'm not going to let him down."

2

Angela walked the streets of Middleton without rest. She was determined to find exactly who...what she was searching for. And when she did, it would not be happy to see her.

3

The phantasm slumbered under its sapphire shroud. It dreamed of Señor Senior Jr. vulgarly, clumsily, ear-splittingly crooning on stage and the lithe red-head dazzled and amazed by his brutally offensive display. Standing in a crowd of likewise screaming girls was the blonde boy...dressed like a girl. The monster knew it was symbolism that illustrated how far away from any romantic attachment the boy who served the girl's every whim was. It could not be a memory-that would be entirely to cruel.

But the monster had grown to nearly welcome these visions. It steeled its heart for the murder it must commit. No matter what his emotions told him, the girl must die. And soon it would be time. He could feel the approach of fate in its necroplasm infused 'flesh'.

4

The clown, still clad in ill fitting denim and unflattering and unwashed underwear, sat on a bench trying to convince a child that the entity was a perfectly acceptable clown. The performer tried by making a balloon naked mole rat. And even though there was never an intention of a single twist, just to hand over a wrinkled, barely inflated pink balloon, the clown failed.

The clown could smell what was coming.

And it could not stop laughing long enough to draw a single breath.

Even to convince the picture of innocence to accept its violating ways.


	10. Found

1

Yori had returned to the disguise of a school girl. At her age it seemed like a put on costume, only a fetish tease to someone looking for not quite the right good time.

Exactly as it should be.

She walked along side Kim and Will. Kim admonished Will, "The goal is to not look like a military officer."

Will frowned. "I understand that we are appearing as soon-to-be college drop outs looking for a club. That's why I wore this instead of my uniform."

"And this is what you wear when attempting to attract a woman?", Yori asked, referring to his black turtleneck and nearly regulation beige slacks and blazer.

The agent glared. "Yes."

Yori continued. "And do you have a woman?"

"I am not in a relationship at this time."

"And it has not occurred to you to wondered why?"

"People!", Kim interrupted. "Ron's murderer? The demon mercenary? The eye of a storm of evil?

"Will's fine.

"Let's just find this thing."

"And do we have anything that tells us what part of Middleton to check?", Will asked. "The criminal activity places it in town but due to fractal drift of the calculations in real time, no greater accuracy can be maintained."

Yori inquired. "Fractal drift?"

Will smiled. "I was tutored by some of the greatest minds of the world."

Kim could see it forming in Yori's eyes before it fell from her lips. "No shame in that, sometimes I need some extra help."

"I am not remedial!", Will snapped. Then he narrowed his eyes. "Mr. Stoppable had told you about me."

"He told me about an arrogant jerk.", Yori replied. "How was I know that was you?"

Kim forced them to arms length. "Yori, fractal drift means that the reoccurring pattern given by the crimes hop around every time a new one is committed, so it is only accurate to the city. Will, loosen up and take it in stride or at least dial it down a notch."

Will nodded with highly trained precision. He looked into Yori's eyes and saw only testing. "Can your informant tell us at least what type of environment this type of entity prefers?"

"The hell's spawn was found by master Umbuto in a recess of the jungle amongst exiles and outcasts of other tribes. But there are no longer tribes in the States thanks to the other.", Yori answered.

Kim frowned. Pulling out the Kimmunicator she brought Wade back on. "Wade, is there anything in Cogliostro's diary about where to find a hell's spawn?"

"Should I tell you?", Wade responded. "Don't give me that look. You know I shouldn't be sending you back into the field, let alone against something like this, considering/"

"Is there or isn't there?", Kim cut him off.

The boy was quiet for a moment. Then the only thing that sounded was his keyboard. A soft beep indicated she had a new document on the device.

"And can you get a satellite search going? Please and thank you.", Kim carried through.

Wade stayed still a moment, then nodded. He signed off without a word.

"Alright, it says here that Cogliostro could only find refuge amongst pirates and bandits that had been forced out of their hometowns. Some times a leper or chlamydia colony. None of those around Middleton either."

Will thought for a moment. "The running theme is a group of unacceptables. In the United States, that usually means poverty or a minority."

Kim stared at him shocked.

Will agreed with what he thought she was thinking. "I agree. Middleton is quite higher than the national average of income as well as having very few residents not of European descent."

"I meant that we don't kick people out of our society.", Kim corrected. "How dare you suggest that we would shun people just because their heritage. In fact, my handler, my best friend and my boss are all African-American."

"According to your file, your best friend and your immediate superior at Club Banana's #1267 store are the same person: a Moniqu/"

"Shut up.", Kim snapped at him.

Will pressed on. "My point is just that. There aren't enough 'others' to be threatening enough to the dominant culture to be pressed into forming their own co-community. Middleton doesn't have chinatown, hood or bario. There are no housing projects or slums."

"Well, excuse us for being inclusive.", Kim defended. "Everyone goes to the same schools, works at the same jobs and goes to the same churches. Well, except for Ron

"...who was Jewish.", they finished.

"Many holy texts had predicted that the savior was going to be Jewish.", Yori commented. "That's why we were not surprised when Ron-kun turned out to be the Ultimate Monkey Master."

"And only a religious minority would be a minority in a well-to-do, mono-ethnic community.", Will stated. "So if a hell's spawn only nests within a minority community..."

"Then it would be in a Jewish area.", Kim finished. "Where it would see the supernatural power and good heart Ron had, immediately identify it as a threat to its infernal agenda and murder him.

"But it's like Will just said, there is no Jewish neighborhood."

Will raised a finger. "But there must be a synagogue."

Kim punched one fist into the palm of the other hand. "Let's go put this phantom back in the pit it came from."

2

It was time to awaken. It could feel her approach. Sapphire shroud, chains of hell, moist armor, flames of the lake...it all prodded him back into action.


	11. Global Justice

1

"And the master said, 'That would be so cool if it wasn't going to kill us right now.", Yori told.

Kim, Will and Yori stood in the parking lot of the synagogue. The building seemed to secrete the pulsing, flapping blue that coned up into a bit of black with a green shine.

Will immediately started yelling into his watch. "Direct line to Dr. Director, authorization Agent William Du number 000001! I don't care if it's secure or not, just get her on the line!"

Kim glanced to Yori. "So how do we stop this thing?"

Yori shrugged. "Without a true master of mystical monkey power, we may not."

"Then what were you expecting to happen when we found it?", Kim asked perplexedly.

"Die fighting.", Yori replied. "Ron-kun deserved at least that."

Will got through to his superior in record time. "Explanations to follow. Request immediate command of every asset in the air over Mountain Time Zone, United States of America under General Order #7. I am on the ground and engaged with a world security threat. Repeat, engaged with a WST."

Kim could nearly hear Dr. Director pressing her lips together. "Fine. I have three hoverjets in the air, two piloted by qualifiers and another transporting Edward Lipsky to supermax. The first two should be at your position in less than two minutes if they burn their scramjets for Mach 7. Do you really need the third?"

"Dr., the case I have been following in my spare time has, unfortunately, panned out. I am looking at what can only be identified as a 'hell's spawn': a special operative of the afterlife for those condemned by their sins. I respectfully request that you notify the White House, advise the Secret Service to get the President underground and have the V.P. declare martial law and go to Defcon 2 as well as have their ambassador declare the letter at the U.N. so that we may have some hope of containing it. I need incoming air support with weapons hot and shoot on sight orders. I do not believe there will be any time to evacuate the civilian residents.", Will replied.

"Du, I have satellite coverage of the area.", Director informed. "Apparently, Mr. Load of Team Possible has yet again deigned to reassign one of our birds. Fortunately, I have vision. Unfortunately, no one here can make sense of it. What exactly am I looking at?"

Will sighed and spoke a lot more softly. "The devil. Repeat, have visual confirmation of a hell's spawn. Recommend notification of nuclear armed member states of coordinates. Also, permission to speak freely."

"What is it, Will?", Dr. Director asked, expecting a criticism of her command that was mostly based on her not following _his _lead.

Will closed his eyes. "It was an honor and a privilege serving under you, Betty."

There was a moment of silence from the agent's watch. Then suddenly, "Will, you've got all three inbound. Good hunting.

"You heard the man! I want the White House on the phone, and it better be someone who can make the call. Get me the Chinese as a nuclear back-up. Run this through the Security Council, I want every body informed so no one tries to politic a false target out of this."

Will silenced his watch.

The entity looked to them.

"I think it noticed us.", Kim said.

2

The phantasm had finally come face to face with the...girl had to be the wrong term. Was there even a word for people who had committed the evil she had? How she tormented the spawn, her life long friend, and all the others deserved whatever befell her. Even now, she brought yet another man in her wake...and his sister? No, he was Chinese and she was Japanese.

How did it know that?

More of a thickening of the air than an actual wind, and certainly not a sound, brought his attention away. The ghost saw a sleek design emerging from a dot in the sky at several times the speed of sound. Even as the airship became visible, a thrice guided cluster missile came toward him. When it burst into a cloud of rocket propelled explosives, each listening to the gunner on board the hoverjet, satellite intel and the infrared laser dot painted on his chest the monster could only exclaim: "That would be so kill if it wasn't about to kill me."

The chains of hell and its sapphire shroud agreed. One of the chains darted through the air, diving through each warhead and only leaving a flash of light and the thunder of an explosion that could pierce a tank in its wake. Having cleared the air of the missiles, it tore through the sky for the hoverjet itself. The chain wrapped around the tail of the ship and spun it around its axis. The hoverjet spun to the ground and eventually crashed leaving every one on board dazed.

"Thanks, little buddy.", the hell spawn told the chain.

The device of binding the damned to their tortures curled on itself and saluted smartly.

The spawn was turned by the momentum of the chain speeding off. Another hoverjet had sped into range so quickly it was nearly as if it appeared magically. Another cluster smart bomb was fired, the chain was there to grab it. The metal snake threw the missile into the port engine of the hoverjet. The explosion sent the second craft into its own spin that only came to a stop when it had skidded across the empty parking lot.

The shroud reacted to the third attacker. A wave of blue washed into a hardened reflective shield between the spawn and the hover jet containing the recently apprehended Motor Ed. The crew elected to use its laser on the spawn. Unfortunately, that laser reflected off the static part of the billowing hell cloth and severed both of the engine nacelles from the fuselage of the hover jet. The ex-airship fell from the sky and skipped across a neighboring park like a stone on a pond, in another crashdown without casualties.

Will Du was already working the remote control module for his own hoverjet. "I'm programming the one assigned to me to arm every explosive on board but not to fire. It'll then crash into the hell's spawn at a full engine burn.

"So I suggest you seek cover."

Kim and Yori nearly turned to run, but the hoverjet was already there. But before the craft could actually reach the hellspawn, its cape washed from the other side of the building. The cloak flowed over the hoverjet like water and completely engulfed it. The three mere mortals on the ground heard a dull thump which could only be the weapon stores exploding within the thin material. Then the came crushed and crushed. After a few moments, a hunk of metal the size of a compact car that was once a Global Justice hoverjet was set on the ground.

Will looked on the sinking of a four of the world's most advanced attack vehicles in disbelief. He walked forward and set his watch to dump its full charge through its 'StopWatch' function. The sapphire shroud cut off his path. The agent fired into the unliving material. Then he was tapped on the shoulder. Du turned and was met by a chain. The chain touched him again, only this time it returned all the electricity of his weapon.

Will's muscles convulsed and hurled him into an impressive jump then slide that landed him back at the feet of the two girls. "That's me.", he admitted quietly.


	12. Yamonouchi

"Our turn.", Yori declared.

Out of absolutely no where, ninja revealed themselves. Some appeared from the grass and trees of the neighboring park. Some fell from the sky itself. Some rushed past Kim, flapping her light blue retro dress.

Kim looked back to Yori, who was no longer wearing the school girl costume but her regular black combat gi. The redhead shook her head. "You weren't here alone?"

"I was tracking an evil that had plagued the Ultimate Master of Mystical Monkey Power for years.", Yori replied while donning her balaclava. "What am I, 'baka'? And besides, I was not the only of Master Stoppable's mourners."

The ninja raced with each other to be the first to harm the hell's spawn.

The phantasm sighed.

It's cape swept across the parking lot, scooping up everything in its path. Ninja, cars and some of the paint that denote spaces in the lot were set away from the building with equal abandon.

The airborne ninja had at least reached the roof. They were met with seemingly inquisitive chains. Some attacked with all manner of weapons only to have them disarmed, examined in detail and summarily shattered by the binders of the damned. Other ninja attempted to disappear within clouds of self made smoke. The chains dove into the puffs and pulled out the stealth assassins. Once the alleged threat the ninja were had been averted, the unliving metal dragged them off the roof.

Only because of a lifetime of adventures did Kim even understand what she was seeing. Ninja faded out of sight and burst into view. Yet, the hell's spawn's weaponry set them aside as if cleaning up a kinder garden of discarded toys. Assassins falling from the heavens were caught and nearly set upon the ground. Shruikien were stacked by the cape and their throwers slapped by the same. Any of the warriors that made it to the roof were pushed, pulled or bounced off the building.

A single ninja stepped from behind Kim and handed Yori a kodachi that appeared carved from pure crystal, though a crystal Kim had never seen. Yori accepted the sword reverently.

"Return to the attack.", Yori commanded.

The ninja stepped behind Kim. The red head looked behind her but the warrior was already gone.

When Kim turned back to Yori, she saw Yori bouncing from one foot to the other. Kim realized she was psyching herself up...and only then realized what she had intended. The sapphire shroud flowed from the building, guarding away ninja whose blades could find no purchase. The chains busied themselves enveloping the attacks and the attackers that had managed to make progress all the way to the roof. Kim could nearly look into the eyes of the ghost.

Which meant that there was a lane directly from Kim's position to the body of the hell's spawn. Yori raced head first, carrying the Lotus Blade as if sprinting for a touch down. The shroud realized the girl's ploy and attempted to close its breach. The ninja was already inside its guard as the cape closed, engulfing the building. Yori's chain snatched into the synagogue's Star of David and yanked her onto the roof. The girl never lost a step as she continued sprinting toward the tarred manifestation of the hell's spawn. Its pet chains bit into the roof and whirred past the hell bent ninja.

Yori only stopped after a full felled stab with all her might that carried the point of the Lotus Blade through the hell's spawn's heart. The thrust had so much power that the hilt bounced off the monster's chest. The ninja used the bounce to spin herself. Her body whipped the crystal kodachi with more power than her arms alone. It cut through the apparition's neck in a clean, pristine motion.

The obtenebrated mess was nearly displeased to be awoken. The gash that splatted a viscous, glowing green was grown over nearly instantly. Tendrils from the mask and cowl of the skin tight goo jumped away from the entity's face to hold its displaced head steady on its shoulders. The oily putty bled into itself, containing the ectoplasmic puss. Its healing done, the night-colored slime waited curiously for the hell's spawn's reaction.

The chains of the underworld took part in no such hesitation. One wrapped itself around the Lotus Blade and tugged it away from the ninja. Yori held onto it for dear life, as if she had placed her every hope on the late Master Stoppable's mystical weapon. Another metal coil spun around Yori's legs and the two chains pulled in separate directions, freeing the sword from the ninja's grip. The chain possessing the sword threw it away with its clearly supernatural might and it flew over the horizon spinning point over hilt. Yori tried to claw her way away from the metal wrapped around her legs. But the first chain snaked its way around her conveniently outstretched arms. Cheered on by their unholy brethren that hung loosely aloft, the two again pulled in opposite directions, stretching the ninja in mid air.

"No!", the hell's spawn shouted. The chains seemed more surprised than even Yori. One of the lengths of unliving steel whipped toward the glowing eyes of the phantasm so fast it seemed to hiss its objections. The hell's spawn pushed black coating's claws together as if to will the chains into not tearing the girl in two.

"I said 'no'.", it repeated. "Note: serious face."

The chains sagged in the face of defeat. They stretched out and threw Yori over the side of the roof.

The sapphire shroud collapsed into the hell's spawn. Only the black figure with glowing eyes oozing the angry chains remained. Then the blue bled away from the standing wraith. The sticky azure of unliving cloth coated the roof, then every side of the building, then the parking lot and surrounding park. Along the way it scooted under the monster's enemies, ninja and global justice agent alike. With a sudden flourish, the cape billowed into the air forming itself into a giant clamped maw. The mouth chewed slowly a few times. Only then did it spit out the trained around the world warriors into an impolite pile next to one of the sunk hoverjets like so many broken sunflower seeds, whose meaty essence had already been extracted and digested.

Yamanouchi as well as Global Justice, lay defeated. The hell's chains pumped up and down as if in their own cheer of allegiance and victory. The sapphire shroud billowed skyward like a mixture of an griffin's wings in an attack posture and the ominous portent of gathering storm clouds. The inky, liquid shadow clinging to the hell's spawn like its own skin...'smiled'? The chosen soldier of hell, de facto leader of its armies of earth and commander of its spiritual power remained unmoved from the exact place it started this battle.


	13. The Girl Who Could Do Anything

1

Kim pulled her 60s style sundress from her body so hard it ripped her backpack style purse free as well. The girl yelled into her Kimmunicator at a full sprint. "Wade, sitch me!"

"You're doing the stupidest thing you may have ever done in your soon to be short life.", Wade told her. "My advice is to immediately turn that sprint in the opposite direction and I'll have the Sloth meet you."

Kim threw the device to the ground and took to the air. The leggings and full length gloves whose blue striped highlights complemented her dress were actually her specialized battle suit. The revamped backpack had hidden her mission rated flying pack and safety helmet. The suit's jump rockets aided the scramjet in hurling the teen toward the monster.

The hell's spawn sapphire shroud formed an opening in its control of the surrounding air space. This left the animate chains ample opportunity to wrap themselves around the inbound hero. They came into contact with Kim's suit's force field. As it collapsed under the pressure of the metal bindings, Kim was spat out toward the phantasm itself. Kim pulled back her arm and the interwoven microcontrollers ramped up the artificial muscle fibers. The oily minion that unlived on the skin of the ectoplasmic construct of the apparition lifted the ghost's arm.

Kim's fist pounded into the palm of the hell's spawn. The liquid hide rippled the shock around the monster and into the building, cracking some of the synagogue's internal supports as the temple bent nearly a centimeter. The battle suit tried to hold its integrity but each glowing blue line flickered wildly as nano-circuitry struggled to deliver power. With a near sonic boom, the hero bounced away from the hell's spawn.

Kim piloted her jet pack back into a collision course with the monster. As the chains came for her again, she let the pack go. Kim tumbled onto the roof but the scram jet barreled toward the phantasm. The chains grabbed the fire spewing device by its wings and they ripped off. The engine itself only stopped when it erupted into a fire ball as the hell's spawn's eyes glared emerald flames that tore the metal to shreds.

The hell's spawn pressed its counter attack. Its fist encased itself in the same jade flame and threw an eldritch orb flew toward the teen. Kim's suit managed to transfigure its hand into an energy reflector. The giant scoop bled away under the assault of untold heat.

2

Dr. Director stood in the middle of the main command and control center of Global Justice headquarters.

"The president's onboard Air Force One.", an agent reported. "The Vice-President refuses to authorize anything beyond Defcon-3."

The commander kept calm. "The Prime Minister?"

"Britain refuses to fire on American soil, Dr.", another agent reported.

"I got the Chairman!", another announced. "He says he's willing to fire on a global threat, conditionally. One: we have to provide evidence and our back channel name on a global threat. Two: a promise from the president against any military or economic retaliation.

"China says that any diplomatic consequences to save face would be 'understandable'."

Director spun to the agent. "Hack Air Force One. Get me the president and feed him everything I'm seeing.

"What am I seeing?"

The global justice scientist attempting to run the satellite's view through the lens of computer simulations failed miserably to describe what the greatest freelance anti-terrorism expert in the world was battling. "The entity code named 'Hellspawn' defies every description I can give you, Dr. The cape is alternatively EM spectrum opaque and transparent to everything but its visible spectrum blue. There doesn't seem to be a motor or even an electrical signal emanating from what appears to be chains. The entity itself is black on everything on the visible spectrum and above as if its eating light itself: the only thing escaping is infrared as if it's internally so exceptionally hot that the heat is beyond the capacity of the energy absorbing coating. The image analysis is complete and the 3D projections show that the blade that assaulted the entity scored direct hits as surmised. There is nothing that makes sense about this thing. There are no records of the insignias on the Hellspawn's chest or face, no currently existing technology that's EM quiet as well as nanomorphic."

"Feed it to the Chairman and the President anyway.", Dr. Director decided.

"Any I.D. on the fatman?", she pressed.

"Negative, Director.", an agent pressed. "Furthermore, on x-ray spectrum the clown looks like a jumbled mess. And he has the same infrared caricature as the entity."

"What's the status of our people on the ground?"

Another agent spoke. "Everyone's alive, ma'am. The three crews are responding and securing the craft and Dr. Edward Lipsky. Special Agent Du is not, but his watch is reporting a steady pulse and blood pressure."

"Any idea about our 3rd party?", the commander continued.

"Ma'am, my alma matr mater, ma'am.", an agent told her.

Director turned to him. "What's Yamonouchi's interest in this?"

"I believe agent Du's assessment of the situation to be accurate."

Director carried on. "What about local response? Police S.W.A.T? National Guard?"

"Middleton P.D. is 3 minutes out with dispatch orders to cordon off the area and evacuate civilians. National Guard is demanding the full seventy-two hours."

"So you're telling me that the only personnel preventing a nuclear strike on the world's only super power by the People's Republic of China is a teenage girl?"

"She is the only person in the world rated 'Anything'. Ma'am."

3

"Boo!", the clown jeered. He sat on the edge of the roof, watching the fight with popcorn in hand. "You're dropping your right!

"Possible...

"Possible...

"Posssiiiiibllle...

"You suck!"

4

Wade gripped his desk, intently focused on the fight he commandeered a GJ satellite to watch. He had no idea how much of the rest of the world was watching the feed on back channel intelligence community links. The genius would have to double check his back doors but his full concentration was on his best field agent.

The handler knew she should not be out in the field. Wade had no idea what was going on in Kim's head ever since Ron's death. At times, it seemed like a loop of the classic grief cycle: denial to bargaining to anger and back to denial rather than ever getting to grief and acceptance. Other times hinted at a desire to go comatose to avoid admitting Ron was gone. Then this hell's spawn gave her an excuse to be mad until further notice.

Ron told had him once of Kim reaching such a state. Shego shattered a radio tower after bouncing off Kim's kick. Any other woman in the world would have been killed. Kim never discussed the thoughts that ran through her head then. But Ron and Wade had agreed on a protocol for what to do when Kim gave herself over to anger as much as she regularly succumbed to jealousy. Now his second charge was dead and his first was well on her way.

Wade glared at only one of his many screens as if he could will her motto into self fulfilling prophecy.

5

Will awoke to two hands on his face.

"I need you.", Yori told him. "You can disassemble equipment from one of your agency's aircraft?"

Will shook his head to clear it as Yori lifted him to his feet. "Yes, I'm certified with the highest scores on all Global Justice' utilities. Literally, number one."

"Good.", Yori congratulated. "We'll recover a cluster missile launcher. While Kim is successfully distracting the oni, we will be able to destroy it with our hidden attack."

"How will Ms. Possible escape the blast radius? Our current understanding of her scramjet doesn't bely the ability to outrace the ordinance we use.", Will objected.

"Her wings have been destroyed in battle." Yori told him.

Will stopped in his tracks.

Yori turned on him. "We have a very small window of opportunity that Kim is currently sacrificing to provide us. We can concern ourselves with false hope or with allowing the soon to be late Possible-sama to avenge her one true love as well as adding saving the world one last time to her legend. Which course do you suggest we take, Du-san?"

The agent frowned. "Very well."

6

Moves perfected fighting mercenary teams, plasmic ex-superheroes and the occasional laser grid kept Kim from the onyx blades now adorning the hell's spawn's hide. The phantasm seemed to be the only person in the universe with more experience dodging danger than her as it avoided every attack. Its familiarity with every single one of her sixteen forms of kung fu annoyed her so much she felt it through her anger at its murder of her Ron. Her green eyes shone so brightly they were not overshadowed by the entity's wafting hellfire.

It had suffered so much for its chance to keep her evil from the world. Her capability only added to the suffering she had heaped upon it. Every move he made to end her reign of condescension seemed for nought. It hated how her world gallivanting adventures protected her from what she deserved. It ignored the confusion that its realization that she had adventures created within it.

Two quick jabs by Kim were darted around by the its face. She bent back from the kick to the ribs, letting the foot sail past her. The phantasm let the foot carry around and she bent backwards to avoid the roundhouse to the head. The teen back flipped to kick away the extra arms the slick hide had sprouted.

And for the first time in this fight, Kim was going to a predictable position. The hell chains bled in from one side and rolled the girl into themselves. Kim strained against them but her suit's energy flows had been dead for minutes. Interminable lengths bound her in unbreakable lengths. Only her head with its flaming red hair remained exposed.

The hell's spawn's covering returned to the tight covering of its manifested form. The chains brought the would be struggling girl to it. The sapphire shroud drew back to the entity, wafting lazily with no more enemies to shield the phantasm from. It was a moment of calm despite Kim glaring daggers at it.

"Now, I can give you exactly what you deserve.", it told her eerily. Its inky armor receded from its face like the tide rushing out. Looking upon its true visage for the first time, the girl screamed at the top of her lungs. The overpowering kiss it put on her barely quieted the noise.


	14. Ron's Deal

1

Ron felt a gentle hand rubbing one of his large ears. He felt as if he was floating on the softest bed imaginable. And most comforting, he could smell KP in the soft hair that barely brushed the sides of his face.

Ron opened his 'eyes' and saw the Possible female dressed in classic flapper girl style. "Mim?", he asked.

"You know of me?", she asked in a voice lighter than KP's.

"Yeah, KP and me shared a dream where we cleared your name a while back. After we woke up, we actually did.", the boy replied.

Mim smiled and caressed his 'face'. "Thank you, sincerely, Ronald."

"uh"

"Oh, I am terribly sorry.", she apologized. "It is just that you have the most uncanny resemblance to Jonathan."

"I understand, spitting image and all.", Ron stated. "You and KP could be god-cousins yourselves."

Ron tried to sit up. Instead, he floated to a more upright position and Mim matched him. While he could not make anything out around him, he saw a bright light ahead of him. Its pull on him was tremendous: he was curious, heartwarmed and fulfilled all at once.

"It's like the tunnel of light in a near death experience.", he commented.

Mim grinned sheepishly. "It not near, Ronald."

"Say what?", he blurted out.

"'What'?", the woman quoted.

Ron shook his head. "No, I mean what's this about not being near? I can't be..."

"You have indeed met your demise.", Mim informed.

"But then where are all my ancestors that are supposed to greet you when you 'see the light'?", Ron objected.

"Jonathan is in heaven.", she replied. "As for your other ancestors, I was nearly here by the time they told me that this is their way of telling me to stand in for them."

Now Ronald was truly puzzled. "But if Jon is in heaven, then why aren't you? You were innocent."

"But I did take flight.", Mim lamented. "You may be surprised what is possible for a Possible."

"_You will not have to worry about such, Ronald Jeremiah Possible._", another beautiful red head informed.

Angela was obviously not a creature that had eaten from the tree of life and hence knew shame. Her armor, or lack thereof seemed to cover more for the convenience of those around her. Pastel ribbons floated around her as if the slight fluttering of her wings held them aloft. The glow of her halo set the lines of softest cloth shimmering along with what could easily be a fetish swimsuit of blessed metal.

"_I am pleased to tell you that your unrepented sins, all three of them, do not prohibit you from joining us._", she not quite sung, not quite calculated. "_Your child-like innocence, simple joys, caring nature and compassionate devotion have already given you place amongst us. It is time we received a soul of such a high caliber warrior_."

Ron shook his 'head' again. "Three?"

"How honest were you with Zita, Ronald?", Mim asked.

Ron nodded slowly. "Okay, okay. So maybe I steered her toward another guy rather than deal with a girl crying. But not everyone's Yori! Besides, it worked out for the best right? Felix and her are happy."

"_And that because you do not repent the sin in your heart, there exists a mark on your soul._", Angela told him. "_It would be wise not to remind us, even though we have opened our hallowed gates._"

"Yeah, shiny gates. Sign here.", the clown told him while handing him a clipboard.

"uh-huh.", Ron acknowledged taking the quill and parchment. He placed the paper against the clown's back and just as he was about to write, he thought of something.

"Wait a minute. Who are you two, anyway?"

Angela glared at the clown so intently, Ron was unsure she had even noticed his question. "_I am Angela, a servant of the heavenly host._"

"I'm the loyal opposition.", the clown informed casually. "Go ahead and sign already."

Ron looked at the parchment he 'held'. "This is just a blank piece of paper."

The clown nodded. "Yeah, standard contract. We fill in all that later. Just sign."

"Ronald.", Mim warned. "Ronald can you come to me and not sign?"

"Suuure.", Ronald hesitantly agreed. He noted that both women stared at the short, fat clown with varying levels of wariness and distaste.

"The Ron-man may not be the sharpest eraser in the box.", the boy began. "But are you a demon?"

"Hey, that's our word, you got no right using it.", the clown replied. "We prefer Bedeviled-American. But you can call us whatever you like when you sign, my demon."

"_The enemy only offers eternal torment, Ronald Jeremiah Stoppable. You have already a place in a paradise of eternal peace. Do not rashly throw that away._", Angela warned.

Ron dropped the quill and parchment as if they had caught fire...which considering where they seemed to be from, they might have before. "You're trying to get me to sign away my soul? To Hell? Dude! That is so sick and wrong: wrong-sick even!"

"Hey, I had to pull a few strings to get this deal in order, kid.", the clown objected as if Ron should be grateful for the blank contract. "It's not like you have a laundry list of...let's say, qualifications that our recruiters look for in a new applicant. But those two heavies on your soul sure got our attention."

"The other sins?", Ron dared to ask.

"Oh yeah.", the clown continued. "I mean, who else but you could go from sure thing singing with the angels to The World's Greatest Murderer overnight?"

"I never...oh.", the boy realized. "You're talking about Warmonga and Warhok. But they were trying to hurt Kim!"

"See that's what I love about you, kid!", the clown agreed. "Not saving the world, not self-defense. They were gonna give your main squeeze the squeeze so you just hit 'em with everything you had and damn the consequences. The best killers the world's militaries have had to offer met loads of aliens over the years and each decided to protect the planet by working to communicate and keep them secret. For the first time, another life form in all of clean and clear creation shows humanity publicly that its not alone and whammo! You smash them into their own spaceship...because they touched your woman.

"Sign here!"

"Do not Ron.", Mim pleaded. "It is only folly."

"Why would you even think I would do something that stupid, dude?", Ron asked.

"Hey, it's not stupid with the deal I can give ya.", the clown insisted.

"_Deal not with the interloper!_", Angela warned.

"Okay, okay.", the clown conceded. "Everyone wants little Ronnie-poo to be eternally content. I know I do. So how do you suppose you're going to make that happen, Reds?"

"Angela has offered him the same honor given to Jonathan.", Mim replied. "His soul will rest in heaven."

The clown nodded half seriously. "Sure, sure. The kid'll get his own public spot in a godless heaven (bet they haven't told you that yet) next to Pious McGoodygoody and his dusty aunt Saint Nofun. But we all know that the only thing that has ever driven this kid, deep down in his heart is helping people and wanting to be next to one Kimberly Ann Possible."

He reached into his too tight denim coat and pulled out a magazine. The clown flopped out the centerfold pages and whistled. "That would sure motivate me."

Tossing the magazine over his shoulder and into the ether, he addressed the women. "So, I just gotta know. I mean, so I can tell the guys when I get back. Just exactly which one of you is going to make sure he gets to be with Kim Possible ever again?"

Ron's eyebrows furled. He turned to Mim who only frowned in concern and boy turned to Angela and was only met with her full glory, splendid in her impassivity.

"But she's KP.", Ron insisted. "The only thing she does is help people all over the world. She has to get in."

The clown laughed. "Take off the rose colored glasses for a second. Isn't your girl determined, driven and unrelenting about caring for those she loves? What about intensely possessive? To the point that she will flip out in full fledge binges of jealousy over nothing at all? What do you think she's going to do when she can't make sense of your death, Mr. Boyfriend?

We don't know what killed you. You don't even know what killed you. When the girl who can do anything is handed nothing but a mystery and heartbreak, what do you think is going to happen? Do you think she's going to accept Dr. Director's posthumous medal and keep it on the nightstand to remind herself that you never took her cherry? Or is she going to start looking for answers?

"Let me paint a picture for you. Wade Load, Elishiba Director and Herbert Brotherson don't know what killed you anymore than we do. One's a friend, one's a trusted ally and mentor and the other is a known criminal that informs other known criminals to help them commit crimes including kidnapping her father. You remember how she chased around the world after Saito Yokomoto, er, Yori when you were on a mission with her? Of course you do. What do you think Kim's going to do to the fat man if she thinks she can get her revenge after she forces him to tell something that he doesn't know.

"And that's just for simple revenge. You two have seen some pretty crazy things in your lives. You know what'll happen if she thinks she can actually get you back. Sixteen forms of kung-fu, knowledge of some of the most advanced technology on the planet and you won't be there by her side to bring her back this time."

Ron understood exactly what the clown was threatening. "You're saying she'll do something that'll give her to you."

"Will?", the clown scoffed. "Crash Cranstin is probably already sporting a black eye for not being able to resuscitate you. And he's perfectly innocent: doing the best he can to help his fellow man and getting a face full of teen hottie fist for the effort. How long before it adds up to a one ticket back home?"

"_Its lying to you_.", Angela told Ron.

"It's lying to you.", the clown mocked. "That sexy slave wants you to believe that you never watched Kim seethe and grind her teeth in anger at something as small as Bonnie saying something to her about high school popularity. Wants you to believe that Kim hasn't proven that she can kick in the ribs of twenty men for as something as little as someone asked her. Wants you to believe that she doesn't honestly believe that she can do anything which leads her into trusting her own judgement with no checks or balances. Wants you to believe that Kim Possible doesn't love you enough to inflict herself on the entire world.

"Who's lying, kid? I'm telling it like it is because it's a forgone conclusion. You'll sign a blank contract just to see her again. But I'll sweeten the deal. I will guarantee that you will touch her again as our end of the deal. And that's just the fine print."

"Think of the intangibles. When you're with us and she comes to hell, you'll be there to have her back. You come with us and get to touch her again, you just might keep her from sinking into an inconsolable rage that turns friends into slaves and strangers into targets. We don't care! You want to get Kim into heaven, try your best."

The clown held out the parchment and quill. Written in a language Ron had not seen before but intrinsically knew as well as giant cockroach or naked mole rat was the sentence 'Ronald Jeremiah Stoppable will see and touch Kimberly Anne Possible once more.'. "Just sign here."

Ron turned to Mim.

The woman saw the look in his eyes. Mim rushed to take him in her 'arms' and quietly sobbed. "Do not do this thing, Ronald. I beseech you. I beg you. Come with me if you will not go with the angels. But please, do not do this. It is more than just you and her."

Ron posed the problem to her. "Were you offered this deal to see Jon again?"

Mim buried her 'face' in his 'shoulder'. She whispered her answer. "Jonathan was before me. He was confident we would meet again in heaven. However, he was not offered this...pact."

"If you were given the chance to see Jon again, would you take it?", Ron asked Kim's ancestor.

Mim just sobbed. "Do not ask me this, Ronald."

"Then you see that I have to take it.", the boy told her.

Mim softly kissed his lips. At first it was simple and pleasant. In short order, Ron learned that Kim's Five Alarm Kisses were more than likely genetic. When she stopped, she advised him, "It will save you, Ronald."

Mim drew herself away and flittered toward the light at the end of the tunnel. "You do truly strike of him.", she mourned as she faded from the boy's sight.

Ron turned to Angela. She cut him off before he could speak. "_You have full opportunity to repent this silliness right now. If you sign, I will next see what remains of you on the battlefield._"

Ron sighed. "I have to save her."

He turned to the clown and was met with a smile desperately trying to be sincere for once in its existence. Ron felt as if he was being drained of more than just his blood as bright red spelled his name in his own writing on the parchment.

2

Ron had no more of the comfort of the passage from his life. The gravity of his decision literally forced him to his hands and knees on a rock that cooked his skin into a putrid stink. It was bleeding hot, burning dark and choking heavy.

The Jew who had held that there was no true 'hell' throughout his life now knew of gnashing of teeth.

He called out with all his might. "What about KP!"

The clown walked up to the burning, sweating, sezuiring boy. "But don't you wanna look your best for your hot date?", he asked.

"We're gonna give you a make over you're never gonna get over. HAHAHAHA!

"First we gotta make sure our soul (because it's not really yours, is it) gets its fair share of tenderizing, right? And believe me, we have every mallet you could want. The Pit. The Lake of Fire. The Darkness. So many options, so little eternity. Well, let's just do them all, shall we?"

Ron shook even more. Lines of green blaze raced away from him before parts were torn out of his form. Describing the torturous process of rending a soul accurately should break the heart of any human trying to communicate it. The tortures of legend affecting a human form shatters reason.

As the Ron vaporized away to infinite horrors in a blaze of green mist an oily slick pooled around him. Hateful chains grabbed the twitching blazing form and choked in place. The oil slick came under him and gave him tentative licks. Finding the sacrifice pleasing, it splashed onto Ron. Each stain upon the boy postuled and popped another splash further covering his form. And as that form wafted away in haze of torment, the slick refilled the space with an ectoplasmic goop that solidified into a reconstruction of his body. After way too long, the black encased body collapsed on the rock.

"See, now you're all pretty upped for your big date.", the clown assured. "Black never goes out of fashion."

The tortured creature bemoaned, "KP!"

"Round two!", the clown announced.

The chains that had been infused into the infernal construct raised the black sheathed form away from the rock. A river of red cloth oozed over the cliff where the rock ended. It snaked its way up to the twitching monster jailed in its own deal. When the infamous scarlet shroud reached its latest soldier it froze. The cape shook itself in confusion. The weapon turned to the clown.

"Yeah, he's actually a nice guy.", the clown told it. "Ain't that just a kick in the pants?"

The scarlet shroud did its best to frown. But then it straightened as an idea seemed to occur to it. The red of blood and anger and fire washed out of the cape. A royal blue was revealed in the wave. The now sapphire shroud approached what was left of Ron again. Satisfied, it enveloped the suspended body. At first the cape sunk into the form as if a perfect body lotion. Then, in a mighty swoosh, it unfurled from its rightful place.

"K...P...?", the hanging body still pleaded.

"Man, that's going to get on my nerves.", the clown complained. "But fortunately for me, we own your soul. Your memories are ours as much as you dreams and fate. So give 'em!"

The creature before him struggled to control its chains with nothing more than panicked instinct. "But without my memories, how will I remember that I loved her?", it objected.

"Let me check the fine print.", the clown paused. The obese entity unfurled a scroll that hit the ground, rolled along the burning rock and continued over the edge as it burned without being consumed. Then he proceeded to pull out a pair or pretentious reading glasses.

"Says right here that that is not our problem what-so-ever. All we have to do is make sure you see and touch her again. Nothing about caring that you remember that's what you sold your soul for."

The entity roared and grabbed its head. After a final set of convulsions, only hell's spawn remained.

"Beam him up, Scotty.", the clown commanded. The hell's spawn was flung directly upward from the rock the clown stood on and faded from view.

Only then did the unintelligible horror of a voice corrupt the very space it was spoken in.

The clown tried to back away but met the edge of the rock. He spoke hastily, "Okay, okay, boss. I know what you're thinking."

Another hateful sound.

"Not that I would ever presume to guess what your thoughts are, boss.", the clown added. "But look at all that is coming to us. We have the perfect set-up. Our new chosen soldier is gonna kill the most charitable person on the planet. And it just so happens to be the one true love that got him to sell his soul."

The chaotic torment that surrounded the clown shuddered with the force of the response.

The clown frowned then changed tactics. "That's a very fine point, boss. So check this out. Let's say I am the complete failure that makes me where this ugly fat clown suit all over the place. Just the sake of argument mind you, what happens when the girl really can do anything? They find out that they're in love, they re-fall for each other or any number of things that could keep him from killing her. So?

"First off: sending him back for years to let him stew in not being the bitch's boy toy wasn't just so it would piss him off. I mean, I've been coaching him these past three years and he's mighty ticked off. But he's no where near as powerful as any hell's spawn before him because we used so much of it to send him back in time. Enough to kill Kimber, sure! But strong enough to present us with a problem if he turned on us? Well, he's hell's spawn but not at their usual start up strength.

"Second: we got the prophecy! Any situation in which he doesn't kill her leads straight into a good end game for us, anyway. Now I nearly want to fail at the assassination. Win or lose we still win.

"But the best, the very very grubbiest of the grub worms, the rankest of the foul is that we've already won. We already have what we wanted. So screw it. I mess up and nothing happens that I'm trying to make happen. Who cares?

"Heaven's defeat is inevitable. There's nothing that they can do, we got 'em right where we want 'em. I can nearly hear their halos wobbling as the quiver in fear. We won, they lost. Game over, man, game over!"


	15. Five Alarm Kiss

1

Now Kim Possible knew what it was to burn. Not that tacky burn the back of your neck with a curling iron. Or that insipid learning the stove is hot by trial and error. Real heat. The kind generated not by combustion or fusion or fission or even annihilation. The special kind of searing the was generated from compressing all the evils of creation into one trap. Letting jealousy and hate and spite simmer for too many eons.

The kind of heat that burned her to her core. The girl jerked in reflex before panic set in, attempting to convulse her way out of it. She tried to squirm out of her own skin to escape the burning. The hell's spawn would not let her flee his kiss.

The kiss burned into her very soul.

Kim could barely pilot the Sloth as Ron pulled her face to his. They were leaving the beach party that was held the day he saved her (and the whole world) from the Lowardians. She thought it was a bit forceful for him, but that's why she liked it. Ron was realizing that she loved him just as much as he loved her. She would enjoy catering to even the lesser parts of his ego, even the barbaric ones like claiming his woman as if she was a prize...a reward for his fighting victory today. Kim smiled thinking of all the other things she could cater for him.

Kim stormed up to him. She dismissed his attempts to assuage her anger at being kissed by Bonnie. Of course it had been her fault. As if Kim could ever distrust Ron.

Kim realized she had given him the titanium belt for their halfiversery because they were in a relationship. She loved him! Oh no, what she did to him when she did not realize. She knew there was an answer for her heart's feelings as Ron told her they were boy friend and girl friend without any visible cause. She was so sorry. There was nothing more important in the world than Ron.

Kim danced with the only man she ever loved. He held her just like she had imagined he would. And her favorite part was that it was in front of everyone. She could make the first step in proving to him that she needed to prove worthy of him, not the reverse. She tried to kiss him before he could kiss her and failed. They arrived at the exact same moment, proving that they were matched perfectly. Just like all their jinxes across the years she had loved him.

Kim at last made sense to herself. Her emotions were all over the place and she had no idea why. The girl felt more out of control than when she wore a mind control chip. But now, having wrapped her arms around Ron and kissing him into believing her love. Wade fell out of his seat on the monitor. Ron was affected more than she hoped. She could not hold in the giggle and only tried because of her experiences with super villains. She finally understood why they laughed as they approached triumph.

Kim nearly had tears in her eyes and not just from the cold. Ron managing to orchestrate a truce with even Dr. Drakken just out of holiday spirit. Her pride at being a friend to such a kind heart moved her more than words could speak. And he just happened to be standing under mistletoe. How could she have helped but kiss him.

Kim was taken aback. She blushed, the first non-lethal blush of the night. Josh had kissed her as if that was a good thing. Sure, going on a date with a the typical hottie was normal. That was why she did it. She always had a nagging suspicion that being extraordinary was abnormal. The girl knew that trotting around the globe taking the mantle of heroine was what it was. But she had seen Ron's reaction to Tara...a girl from the same cheer team as her, going to the same school as her, living in the same town... Doing something normal may take the edge off, reduce her unapproachability. Ron knew she was approachable, right?

Kim knew she was young. That's what had gotten her into this situation...that and her inability to not overcome. She saw Ron becoming interested in girls as women. And she knew that Ron did not see her as one. But if she was kissed, obviously she was worthy of being kissed, right? That is why her best friend was there when she got her braces stuck. And now he would only reaffirm his view that she was a child. It made her glare so much more at the fool attached to her face.

The blonde boy handed her a ball. He had none of the animosity the monkey boy, blue kid and skirt wearer did. He only had what her parents had promised her. He heard the most important words in her life: "I like you."

When the hell's spawn released her, her body gasped for breath in the relatively cool noon-summer air wondering if her sweat could cope with such an overload of heat. KP rejoiced. "Ron!"

The hell's spawn staggered a step back. "No. It...I thought... I was all wrong. I..."

The monster Ron had become sunk to its knees and wrapped its arms around his dearest KP. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I only wanted...you had given me exactly what I wanted your whole life. You were never her, who he said, you were just..."

As the chains fell away from her, KP could only cradle Ron's head. She gently rubbed his blonde hair and big ears and everything that made him her Ron. The heroine's mind raced, but only in how to get him to stop crying. If there was anyone in the world that didn't deserve to be sad, ever, it was her Ron.

She slipped through his arms until she was kneeling in front of him. He still sobbed his apologies. She joined him.

"He told me you tortured all of them, especially Ron.", the monster...er, Ron told her. "I saw...I don't know what I saw. It wasn't you. You're the best friend a guy could have. You deserve all the love in the world. I'm sorry. I was suppose to end your terror. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry I let you die.", KP began begging. "Don't ever leave me, Ron. Chain me down to whatever you want, just don't leave me. I need you, Ron."

"I love you."

"Jinx...", the two replied before they even realized it. "...you...you owe me a soda."

Their foreheads rested against each other. Their twin grins laughing the relief of escaping their horrid fates for them.

And KP proved that she could sear a kiss pretty well herself. Ron would rate at least it five alarms.


	16. Dr Director Done

1

The tactical mind of Kim Possible kicked back on. "Ron, you can fall through shadows, right? Go to my room, please and thank you."

The hell's spawn nodded then wondered. "Where is your room?"

Kim nearly went back to an all too familiar glare but caught herself. "You don't remember?"

The monsters lit green instead of brown for a flash. "You do though."

As it pressed its burning lips again, her memories flared beyond her senses. She regularly laid on her exposed mid riff on her bed, a pandaroo cuddle buddy decorating it. She talked with Ron more than anyone else with the phone to the side of the bed. Her closet held another that was more of an armory. The window let in light that made her hair shine in a way that she caught Ron staring at enough to be thankful for it. The door being in the floor as it was an attic, in her parent's house that was just a walk away from Ron's which was much closer than his synagogue/

"Got it.", the phantasm told her.

"Then go.", Kim commanded.

"But I might lose you again.", the apparition objected. "I might forget. He might tell me/"

"You will _never_ lose me.", Kim told him. "I promise. Go to my room. The only place you're allowed to be is on my bed."

The monster smiled. "Sure, KP."

Its sapphire shroud billowed around him. The unliving cape cut off Kim's vision of him like a stage curtain. Once the cloth completely covered him, it rolled itself up into a smaller and smaller ball. Eventually, the ball was too small to see...so the hell's spawn was probably gone.

Kim smiled. She stood in her broken battle suit without any of the self-incriminating slouch that had plagued her the past few days. Then the air pressure changed.

She ducked first and then turned. That's why she saw the cloud of projectiles from a Global Justice cluster missile sail past. Kim raced to the edge of the roof through the trail of exhaust.

Kim saw Will Du standing next to what looked like one of the internal pods of hoverjet. He pointed behind him. "Ms. Possible, it was her idea." The man then turned to Yori...who was no longer there. Or anywhere as far as he could see.

Kim held back her glare again. The girl tumbled off the roof and rolled to standing in front of him. Sirens started wailing as the police began to arrive.

"I take it the ninja disappeared.", Kim surmised.

Will was not amused. "I do not understand how a force as injured as the ninja were managed to evacuate a combat zone as expeditiously as they have."

Kim nodded. "What about your people?"

"What about the entity code named Hellspawn?", Will countered. "What is its position so we can fire on it again?"

Kim frowned. The girl snatched the agent's wrist. "Dr. Director, this is Kim Possible on the ground.", she told Du's watch.

"We no longer have visual on Hellspawn, Ms. Possible.", Director responded.

"Director, I'm taking command of all forces in the field. Please and thank you.", Kim continued.

There was a slight pause and Du gasped in surprise. "Ms. Possible, your assistance has been/"

"Do you have a plan of action on Hellspawn, Ms. Possible?", his commander cut him off.

Will forced his face to his wrist still in Kim's grip. "Dr., this has been my case for years. The only action that has occurred has been directly at my pushing!"

"Agent Du, has your command resulted in four downed hoverjets?", Director asked.

Will fell silent.

The director continued. "Are you more familiar with the other force we witnessed than Ms. Possible is? I have my suspicions that you are not. Also, with this operation occurring in Middleton, a local freelancer may be able to come up with a more actionable plan.

"Ms. Possible, do you have a POA on Hellspawn?"

"Sure do.", Kim told the watch.

"Can you identify the force that was recorded?", Director pressed.

"No.", Kim replied. "I mean, I know what that was but I'd like to not say. From what Will has said, maybe I have a right to keep my sources confidential?

"Ma'am."

"Very well, Ms. Possible.", Director concluded. "You are temporarily lead agent on code named Hellspawn. Your immediate objectives are to recover all Global Justice personnel, coordinate medical attention and recovery of GJ equipment with local authorities and serve as first responder should Hellspawn manifest.

"Also...Global Justice would appreciate the same confidentiality that you are showing Yaumonouchi."

Kim looked to Will. He just shrugged. "Yes, ma'am."

"I want a full report of your actions, how it relates to the case Agent Du has been building and your suggestions on my desk, ASAP. Your handler knows how to get them to me.", Director continued to order.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll have Wade forward everything.", Kim agreed.

"Good hunting.", Director said before turning her attention to Du.

"Will, as soon as the injuries are assessed, get back here pronto. You have a task force to form. Resources will be made available before you arrive."

"Yes, ma'am.", a slightly more upbeat Will Du acknowledged.

"Director out."

"Come on, Will.", Kim told him. "We have to see how bad those hoverjet crashes are."

2

Dr. Director slowly walked back to her office, weights on her mind. She had way too many international crises to defuse, mostly of her own making by trying to arrange a nuclear strike on the world's leading superpower. Furthermore, she had nothing to show for it once Hellspawn vanished from the satellite right in front of Possible. She was going to have to put everything, Lipsky...other Lipsky, everything on the back burner until GJ took this entity into custody. No matter how little of it was remaining after they damaged it into submission.

And here she thought she could no longer be surprised. "How did you get in here?", she asked the fat clown sitting behind her desk.

The clown folded his arms across his bloated form and glared at her as he leaned back in her chair. "You know full and well that you're way too professional to ask instead of going for the intruder alert. So cut the crap. You aren't ignorant of what happened to your predecessor or why GJ is now under the U.N. instead the good ole U.S. of A."

Director stuck her head out in the hall. Seeing that no one was there to have heard anything, she closed the door. "I'm familiar with the end Jason Wynn's career."

"Familiar?", the clown laughed. "You're the one that hung him out to dry!"

"And I can take your knowing details of highly classified material as evidence that you were his...handler?", Betty said very carefully. "On behalf of the Great Adversary?"

"Adversary?", the obese scoffed. "I can be your best friend. In fact, I'm about to give you the best piece of intel you ever laid that pretty little eye on.

"Leave my boy alone."

Dr. Director nodded. "And while that may be fine advice...even well informed, if you are who we're acting like you are...why would I risk following it? Especially with what can be at stake. Tactically and...well, let's say personally."

The clown rolled his eyes. "Let me put it this way. You can understand that it's in your best interest to leave well enough alone. Or I can offer you a deal. And I don't think you're the type of person to want to take the type of deal that we offer."

Director realized exactly what that could mean. But the clown continued.

"I mean, I can give you my promise that you won't spend the rest of your soon to be short life filling out the casualty reports you know you're going to be filling out if you do go for my boy. I can guarantee that you won't have to reduce your permanent address to negative numbers and move in to our neighborhood for quite a while...even though you know what you've done to get the job done. I'll even put coming for you last on the table. You need more?"

Director hung her head. "No.", she said softly. "But I can't call off a hunt of this magnitude on such a documented threat code name/"

Her phone ringing cut her off. The clown put it on speaker phone. The clown's voice came through. "Hello? This is Not-Our-Problem calling. Is Betty there? I just want to tell her she better come up with a way to call off the heat on our boy quick. We'd just _hate_ to help her realize how very hot things can get with us."

"Alright.", she told the clown.

"Oh, really?", the clown's voice on the phone made certain. "Because if there's so much as a drop of interference from the boys in blue, I'm gonna think you're lying to us. And people in our organization have very special rewards for traitors.

"You have a nice day now, ya hear?"

A loud tone sounded as if the call was actually disconnected. He got out of her seat and walked to the woman as if he was going to pull her into a consoling hug.

"See, I knew you could be reasonable.", the clown told her. "Why don't you go back to your desk? Get a bucket of ice cream or whatever comfort food is going to fill out that middle-age ass. Just tell yourself about all the agents under your command you just saved from getting slaughtered and torn asunder - in that order. You'll come up with something to chill out...well, every space capable nuclear power in the world.

"It's Willy boy, I feel bad for. He was right all along and you dismissed it. Saw his perfect scores and thought he was going off the deep end by being too smart for his own good, recruited too young and in the back of your head you kept a little hope he had a teacher's crush on you so you could play Mrs. Robinson. Your number one tried to help you out and do exactly what you wanted him to do. And all you could say is [switching to her own voice] 'It would be inappropriate to offer a field command to someone with your extracurricular interests, no matter what their certification scores were. Unprecedented or not.' [switching back to the nasally snorts of an obese, short man] He's just going to be heart broken when you tell him there is no case despite him racing back here to get his precious task force command."

The clown strode out her office door. "I'd hate to be you. I'm glad I'm me."


	17. Bed

1

The hell's spawn wandered around Kim's room. A naked mole rat looked at him with a mixture of awe and love. The apparition nodded in greeting. The rodent returned the gesture. The entity decided a rapport with vermin must be one of his powers.

The monster stopped at Kim's closet. Sliding the door open, he found a jersey that belonged to him. The inky blackness receded from him revealing the way his body appeared at death. Blonde tresses and brown eyes were followed by freckles on nearly shining white skin. There were no visible wounds.

In an absent minded fashion, the hell's spawn tapped in Ron's code to the locker at the back of the closet. The boy's mission uniform and utility belt slid out as well as his titanium half-iversy gift. Once dressed, the ethereal creature called all of his weapons within the ectoplasmic construct of his body.

Kim was greeted with the vision of her lost lover, just as she imagined him. His eyebrows knitted in concern. "I'm sorry.", he started. "I seem to be able to talk to the pink freaky thing in the cage. That's awk-weird, but I thought you should know."

Kim smiled. "Of course, you and Rufus talked all the time."

"Oh.", the monster learned. "Well, I guess I can't commune with the creatures of the depths."

"Well...Wade said that might be one of the abilities at you disposal. We think.", Kim offered.

"What do you remember, Ron?"

The hell spawn flared its eyes. "Oh, I can show you...well, maybe I shouldn't. Ron's soul is...down there...right now. And besides that, the only thing I can really place is what you've shown me. But there are things that end up messing with me. I mean, I know people don't remember my name but I don't know who those people are. I was able to access Ron's locker in your closet but the code I thought worked on the other door gave me nothing."

"The code was changed to something you didn't know after you stole this battle suit.", Kim reminded while tugging on the damaged, no longer self-repairing suit.

"Alright. Go lie on the bed like I told you and I'll get the photo album. We're gonna get your memory back."

The entity's chains shot out and began walking the hell's spawn to the bed. He concentrated and they receded again. He made sure to walk to the bed and lay upon it.

Kim shimmed out of what was left of her battle suit, leaving her in the sport's bra and shorts she usually wore under her cheer leading uniform. The entity's flaming green eyes followed her around the room. Kim pulled out several photo albums from the top of her closet with some very interesting stretches. Turning back to the hell's spawn, Kim noticed his attention. She sashayed back to the bed with the books. The girl took her time bringing the books up to Ron and then nestling herself against him.

"You're warm.", Kim commented.

The hell's spawn understood why. "Sorry.", he apologized.

The living person shrugged. "Don't worry. I kind of like it."

That sentiment horrified the entity. Its sapphire shroud held a different opinion. It unfurled from Ron and wrapped around the two. The cape pulled Kim toward the ectoplasmic reconstruction of her BFBF. With only her head and her hands exposed, Kim settled her back against the jersey she had feared would never be filled again. "Mmm...comfy.", Kim teased.

Just like Ron would, the hell's spawn sputtered and raced for excuses while showing every physical symptom of nervousness. Only now that included the occasional sputters of flame from his eyes or a poke in Kim's side that was more metal than male. Kim turned her head and kissed him. Nearly instantly, he calmed.

Kim kept her face close to his and whispered. "Let me remind you why I love you."

The hell's spawn gulped. Kim then opened a photo album. "This is the first time I met you."

The girl proceeded to recount an incredible series of events to the hell's spawn. Sometimes the hell's spawn (despite being an unrisen apparition) scoffed at the implausible tales. And so, Kim was moved to induce the soul-searing touches from the monster. That way it could tear free memories and assure himself of the truth of her claims.

Tales of a little boy and a little girl and fear and bravery and it all leading to a never ending friendship. Stories of a danseur and a cowgirl and Halloween, Hank the Snowman and Christmas, and vacations to Florida over the course of a childhood. Rockets and surgeries and economies permeated this childhood.

Then Kim's fate started. A misclick turned the potential of a brain surgeon and rocket scientist paired with youth loose upon the world. Rescues turned into safaris to abominable jungles to recover things and even people that barely existed. Arbitrations became diplomacy not with but to dictators that needed to understand the U.N.'s now means now policy. And the spirit to defy bullies became a reputation that led people that expected her to exclaim her name in the tones of surprise.

And all along, accompanied by him. The times when he was not by her side...that was a problem. She could tell him about his skill as a chef but only as someone he had served. She could tell him of the Mad Dogg but only as a bystander to the event that was the mascot set on the loose. She...could try, she could make the attempt to recount to him the awe she felt witnessing the Mystical Monkey Power. It scared her a little, honestly.

The not having shared everything in Ron's life. There were things about him that were lost to Kim forever. She realized that she could not rebuild his memory to completion because she did not have it whole. If only...

Kim twisted within the what could be fabric of his cape. Facing him she wanted to ask. But she couldn't bring herself to admit she was failing him. She already had. The girl who could do anything could let her one true love die because of her. How could she tell the soul mate that fought his way out of hell that gave her her memory back that she would never return the favor. Just like she could never return the favor of all the times Ron's heroism had left her among the living.

The hell's spawn used a single finger to collect her tear.

Kim cut him off before he could apologize. "Ron, you know I love you, right?"

"Yes.", the apparition replied.

"No, really.", she insisted. "I'd do anything for you. If I could die right now and give you your life back, I would."

Kim clung to his body. "They...er, my mom and Monique and everybody said I was going insane. They said I had to let the stages of grief happen. Otherwise, I'd truly lose it. I'd get stuck on one and just go all out in a Type-A personality way. But I wouldn't let you go.

"And I won't. You're mine! I'm not letting you go again."

Her arms wrapped around the ectoplasmic replica of Ron's body before speaking dreamily. "I'm not crazy. I'm not hallucinating. I haven't just trapped myself in denial to avoid bargaining and anger. You are real...and with me."

The girl melded against the monster. Kim alternated between dozing and giving the apparition light pecks. Eventually, sleeping won out.

The hell's spawn was sorely tempted to join her in sleep. After all, that is what her came back for, right? To join her.

Dreamscape-

A very dangerous Asian girl/Kim was screaming and cursing and threatening Kim/a very dangerous Asian girl. The hell's spawn tried to use all of his old tricks: jabbering on, joking, oft times nonsensically. It did not help.

After all, Kim did not love him. Yori (that was her name, Yori!) hated her for it. Yori would love him but would not let herself.

No one would ever love him. Not Kim or Yori or (forbid) his parents or Rufus or even imaginary Rufus or anyone. Being a fool never got him that one simple emotion. Since when did signing on with hell help?


	18. Too nice

"Sh!", the clown hissed. "You'll wake her up."

The hell's spawn took in his surroundings. It was in Kimberly Anne Possible's bedroom, well-her bed actually. She was Ron's girlfriend. She was asleep in its arms...under its sapphire shroud. And the clown that squatted over the two of them.

"What are you doing here?", the apparition hissed.

"To tell you to take it easy.", he replied. "Have some fun. I mean, this is what it was all for, right? Her. And now you have her."

The clown carefully pulled aside the unliving cloth to look over Kim's body. He let out a whisper of a wolf whistle. "Yeah, that's worth it."

"You leave her alone.", it spat with flaming green eyes.

Kim shifted in her sleep. Her hand clenched as her nightmare reminded the girl that her lover was dead. The hand reached but touched the ectoplasmic reconstruction. It assured the worried girl that she had her soul mate returned. Kim soon settled.

"I'm not doing anything.", the clown objected.

The hell's spawn glared. "You threatened to take her to hell."

"No...no, no, no.", the obese demon objected. "I warned she would damn herself to hell. To get you here to protect her from that fate.

"And now you're here. You have her and she has you. And instead of ripping apart your mortal creation looking for you, she will awaken searching for some way to prove that she loves you.

"If I were you, I'd let her. 'Cause she is one smokin' hottie."

"If you were planning on sticking by the deal then why did you try to trick me into killing her?", the apparition demanded.

"Some have been led to believe that Kim Possible is a globe traveling heroine.", the clown began. "That doesn't sound like the type of person who would just accept her lost love back out of convenience. But now that she's fought for you, has she questioned your resurrection once?

"I already told you. I'm always looking after my boy. After all, you have a prophecy to fulfill."

The clown crept off the bed and walked down the ladder to Kim's room. The emerald flames slowly receded from the hell spawn's eyes and allowed an energetic brown to become visible. It turned those eyes on Kim. She was everything she could have wanted in, well everything.

"mmm, there's my boy.", Kim moaned. The teen curled against the monster. "Now with my lover in my bed, what is a girl to do?"

She kissed the ectoplasmic reconstruction of Ron's face.

The apparition apologized. "I don't remember...well, being with you like this. Touching you like this is new to me. I'm afraid of disappointing you."

Kim took a much quieter tone, less than a whisper. "You're telling me that you think that you're a virgin. Well, I have a secret: _we_ are. And I'm not losing the opportunity to correct that."

"But your dad had some catch phrase about it...a dark pit?", Ron asked.

"Everything is about hell with you.", Kim stated. "He always threatened to send you on a deep space probe to a black hole. But don't worry, I told him that we already had after your funeral and he didn't flip out."

The hell's spawn hugged the scantily clad girl with his arms and its cape. "Hell is not a joke, KP. I came back to keep you from it!"

"And not to have me?" Kim sounded offended.

The entity gave Ron's trade marked sheepish grin. "Yeah", it drew out.

The girl straddled the apparition under its cape. "Then have me. Take me, Ron. I missed you. I want you. I love you."

She forced her lips against the blonde's. The hell's spawn remembered well: Kim's natural command tendencies, the forcefulness, her passion. It was not so much remembered as felt the familiarity of this place, under her...supporting her. Yes, all was finally right with the world.

Until the attic wall collapsed in.


	19. Dealing

Angela descended from the heavens. Literally. Unbreakable halo, softened wings, flaming sword and swaying ribbons and everything.

"I have hunted your kind before, spawn of the pit.", she began. "A flaming sword giving you the briefest taste of the eternity to come is too good for the likes of one who turns his back on the heavenly host. That eternity is too good. I nearly wish I had the free will to care about sending you to your more than just desserts."

Kim jumped from under the covers of her nigh-lover's cape. "Just who do you think you are?"

"Those who remained loyal and thwarted the rebellion of the adversary can no longer think, daughter.", Angela replied. "And as for the underlying demand in your tone, there are a multitude of answers."

One of Angela's wings brushed Kim aside.

"That was one of them."

The phantasm portraying Ron Stoppable stopped its charade and revealed its inky armor, inescapable chains and flowing sapphire shroud. "Leave her alone!", it fired in emerald.

Angela tilted her head to the right, then the left. She pointed her flaming sword at the creature's heart. "I have a question before your are slain from the mortal coil once again, fiend. 'Why is your scarlet shroud not scarlet?'"

"Listen lady, there are so many things I don't know, color combination didn't make the list to ask. All I'm concerned about is keeping KP safe from you."

"Truly?", she asked. "Then simply allow me to send you on your unmerry way and she won't be subject to the crossfire...until she is judged for helping the likes of you."

Kim again jumped in front of the apparition. "No! I won't let you take him!"

Angela nearly shrugged. "And how do you plan to enforce the statement?"

Kim glanced around, her eyes nearly reading the fluke of an idea she had come up with. "I'll sell you my soul."

"KP, you don't know what you're saying.", the hell's spawn screamed.

Angela furrowed her brow and alighted onto the floor of the bedroom. "I am sorry. But you are going to have to repeat that for me, with as much meaning as you might muster."

One of the hell's chains tentatively reached out but Kim waved it off. "I'm betting I can get the same deal out of you the other side would take. My immortal soul for all rights to Ron going back to Ron. Including cracking open hell and giving him back his soul."

The angel looked down on them. "I must commune with the host. May I in confidence? This is the first time we have been offered this, after all."

Kim looked relieved. "Sure."

The flaming sword was then placed against the hell's spawn's neck. When the two were about to object, Angela informed them. "Confidence did not mean secretively. It meant with assurance."

Then her halo started to really glow, as if it had not been already. "Yes, Kimberly Anne Possible.", she sung. "For reversion of free will to the enemy. I more than concur. The prophecy may be even better thwarted. However, there is still her. Ah, understanding."

Angela turned her gaze to Kim. "Our demands in this bargain are not to be questioned, is that clear?"

Kim looked at the monster. But still, she ignored his pleadings and nodded.

"Do you understand?", Angela implored.

"Yes, I understand.", Kim replied. "The deal is what you say it is. Just leave Ron alone."

Angela glared at the hell's spawn. Then she smiled as if this was the first time she was getting something better than just killing him.

"Bring Tara here by tomorrow morn. You know of which I am speaking. Then we trade, first to our satisfaction and only on our word."

"You work for heaven, right?", Kim countered. "Like directly from God, right?"

Angela turned her back. "See where I fly."


	20. Costs

"I don't get it.", Tara stated. She and Kim walked into the remnants of Kim's house. "I mean, I'm glad to be here. I'm happy to see you up and about considering...well, you know. But I had heard you weren't talking to anyone. Why me? And why just me and not the whole squad. You know they'd be happy to help you."

Kim led her to the living room of the house. "Can you not panic? I need to tell you something, and it's going to sound crazy. But just hear me out."

Tara glared at her. "Is this a 'one of your missions' thing? Or is it a you actually snapped thing? Because I can be here for you either way."

"Maybe I could help explain.", the spawn stated simply.

Tara whipped herself around to stare aghast at the figure solidifying out of the shaded room. "Kim, did you have that boy genius of yours build you a love doll of Ron? Because that's really creepy."

Ron's eyes dripped a tear of poisonous, emerald fire. "You have no idea how creepy this is."

Kim touched Tara on she shoulder. The blonde jumped as if physically thrown. "Sorry! Sorry.

"Look. I know I don't have a real right to ask you. But it was the deal I was told.

"First, let me explain. As far as we know: Ron was ruled the greatest murderer in the world by the powers that be for saving the Earth from the Lowardians. Something killed him, we still don't know what. Hell offered him a deal, become a hell's spawn in exchange for seeing me again. It should be obvious that he took it. Heaven hasn't taken kindly to that and now they want to kill Ron. I'm selling my soul to Heaven to keep them from trying to destroy Ron and damning him to hell.

"The angel I spoke to said that she wanted to see you as part of the deal. I wanted to be up front with you about that, and that's why I brought you over."

Ron guided a stunned Tara to Kim's couch. "I want you to know, I don't approve of any of this. I don't like the idea of anyone having KP's soul but KP. I certainly don't like the idea of involving other people in a problem this big. But from what I've been told by...'one of those mission things'...a hell's spawn is a pretty big deal. I can't tell you what the consequences are of getting involved just as much as I can't of not getting involved."

"Oh, God.", Tara exclaimed. "It is you."

The girl reached out to touch him. The phantasm leaned away. "This is a disguise, Tara. My true form is no longer the boy you remember."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. I can't remember anything that's ever been your fault."

"Is that why this Angel wants to talk to me?"

Kim spoke up. "We don't know. Ron doesn't really remember much. His soul technically belongs to hell right now. That seems to include his memories as well as his dreams. It may include his will, hopes and who knows what else."

Tara smiled sadly. "Well, it can't include his love." She looked up at Ron. "I can't think of anything that could take his love of you away.

"I remember when Ron saved us all at Camp Wannaweep. I knew then that he was going to be a hero. I think I knew back then that I would never be a part of it, either. But if I can talk to this angel to help...well, at least I finally get the chance."

Kim threw her arms around her. "Oh, thank you so much Tara."

"I still don't like it.", Ron said ominously. "I bet if you ran this by Yori or Will, they wouldn't either."

"Ron, we're dealing with the good guys here.", Kim told him. "And after who you dealt with, I think you'd like the opportunity to deal with the good guys."

"That's just it.", the monster replied. "What kind of heaven _bargains_?"

Then Kim's doorbell rang. Kim furrowed her brow and answered it.

The room lit up as the angel brought her halo floating as gently as she did into the room. At the sight of Tara, she sheathed her flaming sword.

Tara ran her eyes up and down the angel. Then she thought of something and blushed.

"I am sorry.", the angel stated. "We have not eaten from the tree of knowledge of good and evil and therefore know no shame."

The angel's barely there armor slid out plates that began to cover her more and more until she was as modest as a cheer leading uniform.

"Ms. Angels?", Tara asked.

"I had thought I asked you to call me 'Angela'.", the red haired angel stated.

"You know each other?", Kim asked.

"My cover in order to uncover the demon's slave was Tara's friend's English teacher.", Angela answered. "But explanations of the past is not why I am here.

"I will now lay out the terms that the heavenly host is offering. Adhering exactly to these terms is the only option for our entertaining this bargain. Am I clear?"

The hell's spawn stood. "Ron!", Kim warned. "Go on, Angela."

"First, we get Tara, right now. She is actually sinless...so far. But that very nature allows evil to easily take advantage of her. I experienced Bonnie directly for a few days and already I revel in her slide to the Pit. Tar has managed to be her best friend and curtail some of that evil from being inflicted unto the world. Inevitably, that evil will bleed over onto her. We seek to preempt that. However, in order to do so and gain such a purity, Tara cannot commit suicide. And we will not end her mortal thread. So she must be murdered, immediately.

"But not by you Kimberly. You gambled correctly. You are actually the most charitable person on this earth. You help anyone and everyone, regardless of whether they deserve it or even ask. You ask for nothing in return. And you manage to inspire everyone you affect to pay it forward. The world has been brought closer to our side due to your work.

"Murdering Tara would tarnish that. So first, that must be accomplished by someone else.

"Secondly, there is your own death with equal terms. You cannot kill yourself or be taken directly by us. Upon your demise, we will have you sign our contract. It will state that heaven will not attempt to hasten the damnation of the hell's spawn that has earned a sapphire shroud, that should it escape that damnation its soul's final determination will be self set, and that where the war effort against the Great Adversary is not jeopardized heaven will aid where it can. This contract will have other terms, our terms. You must accept these terms on faith alone.

"Outside of that, you may also want to inform Saito and William that Father may forgive them for they know not what they do. But if they continue their plans to assault me, I will only be able to pity the fools that they are."

Yori and Will walked into the room rather sheepishly.

All eyes were focused on Tara though. "You want me to die.", she stated. It was no question, but a realization.

This was the first time Angela showed anything approaching the mercy heaven was reputed to hold. She glided to the couch and sat down next to the girl. "I want you to be happy. We all do. Your soul will inhabit paradise for eternity. And it will help us defeat the Enemy. I know that you think you'll miss the people you know, but the righteous will join you and sinners will burn eternally."

"You think Bonnie burning in hell is going to comfort me?", Tara spat.

"No.", Angela replied honestly. "It is just that as an angel, I do not have a free will of my own. I know that evil must be destroyed and cannot bring myself to care otherwise. I know that hurts you but I feel that it should comfort you. It comforts me...but that is only because I have been created that way."

"What about our deaths?", Kim interrupted.

Angela scoffed. "You have a perfectly dirty netherghast, right there. I am certain the world's finest murderer can use some of his ill gotten ability to sin his alleged love and the innocent into an early grave. That is what they sign up for."

"Ron's different!", Kim shouted impatiently.

Angela shook her head. "I cannot believe that. I suspect that had I a will free enough to assess the situation, I would not hold a different opinion of a soldier of hell. They are, after all, volunteers."

"I'm not going to kill KP.", Ron affirmed.

Angela laughed. "You tried to be the death of her as soon as you signed the parchment, monster. If you want to be the obstacle that keeps your soul punished infinitely for eternity for that signing, I will be the last to mourn your folly."


End file.
